Pour l'éternité
by NYsarahNY
Summary: L'histoire débute a Rochester en 1933 puis s'étendra sur le temps. Bella et Rosalie devront faire face à des obstacles qu'elles n'auront jamais prévus mais qui les changeront à jamais. Est-ce que l'éternité aura-t-elle le dernier mot et fera disparaître les sentiments qu'éprouvent Rosalie et Bella l'une pour l'autre ou est-ce que l'amour triomphera malgré le temps passé ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde ! Première fois que je m'aventure dans l'univers de Twilight avec le couple de Rosalie et Bella. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue. Je tiens d'ores et déjà a vous rassurer en vous disant que j'ai déjà fait pas mal de chapitres. Je ne sais pas exactement en combien de chapitres sera fait cette fanfic mais j'espère que ce petit aperçu vous plaira. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

_1933, Rochester ( New York )_

Isabella regarda avec des yeux scintillants Rosalie dans sa robe de mariée.

_Dieu, qu'elle est belle..._, pensa Isabella en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Rosalie passa une main hésitante sur ses cheveux blonds attachés lâchement et sourit doucement tandis que la femme qui se chargeait de rendre le plus confortable possible sa robe de mariée s'activait autour d'elle en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles dans sa barbe imaginaire.

"Comment me trouves-tu ?" demanda Rosalie en tournant légèrement la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage vers Isabella qui se tenait en retrait, n'osant trop s'approcher de Rosalie.

"Tu es... époustouflante Rosalie" murmura Isabella en baissant légèrement la tête. La future mariée continua de fixer un long moment Isabella avant de détourner le regard en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Joyce, pourriez-vous nous laisser un instant, s'il-vous plait ?" demanda poliment Rosalie.

Joyce hocha avec empressement la tête et passa rapidement devant Isabella avant de quitter la pièce en veillant à fermer la porte derrière-elle.

"Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" s'inquièta aussitôt Rosalie en descendant agilement de l'estrade sur laquelle elle était pour s'approcher d'Isabella qui se retenait de reculer.

"Royce est un vraiment bon parti" déclara Isabella, lèvres pincées et sourcils fronçais.

"Isabella" soupira Rosalie en posant ses mains gantées sur les avants-bras de l'autre jeune fille "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ? C'est encore à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ?" s'enquit-elle doucement. Isabelle ravala la slave de jurons qu'elle s'apprêtait à lâcher sur Royce, le fiancé de Rosalie et eut un sourire forcé.

"Tout va merveilleusement bien Rosalie" mentit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse.

Rosalie le remarqua aussitôt et plissa les yeux, elle détestait lorsqu'Isabella gardait ses ressentiments pour elle et se renfermer sur elle-même. A ce moment-là, elle avait l'impression de faire face à un mur de silence indestructible. Enfin presque indestructible.

"Tu mens" protesta Rosalie tandis que ses mains laissaient les avants-bras de la brune pour se poser sur les hanches d'Isabella "Dis-moi la vérité Bella, tu sais que je déteste lorsque tu me mens" ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Isabella déglutit difficilement sous le regard intense de Rosalie et détourna le regard quelques secondes après en soupirant.

"Tu devrais rappeler Joyce, personne ne veux que ce mariage parfait n'ai de retardement, n'est-ce pas ?" fit-elle, la mâchoire serrée et le corps tendu. Rosalie soupira en secouant la tête. Dieu, ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

"Le mariage peut attendre, maintenant dis-moi ce qui ne va pas" lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme "Et regardes-moi lorsque je te parle Isabella, j'aime voir tes beaux yeux".

Le cœur d'Isabella eut un raté aux paroles de Rosalie et elle se demanda si elle pensait réellement ses paroles. Serait-elle capable de retarder son mariage juste pour savoir la raison de son comportement tendu aux risques même de s'attirer les foudres de Royce ? Non, Isabella ne le permettrait pas en sachant ce que Royce était capable de faire lorsqu'il buvait un peu trop et il buvait _toujours_ un peu trop. Isabella prit une grande respiration et affronta finalement le regard toujours aussi consommateur de Rosalie qui l'aurait liquéfier sur place s'il le pouvait.

"Tu mérites mieux que_ ça_" lâcha-t-elle d'une voix légèrement rauque en plongeant ses yeux dans les tourbillons or de Rosalie qui lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois qu'elle les contemplait.

La jeune fille se sentit plus légère après avoir dit ce qu'elle avait réellement sur le cœur et laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement. C'était comme une libération pour elle. Elle n'aurait surement pas du se sentir aussi soulagée que cela, mais tan pis, le mal était fait. Elle se redressa et continua de défier du regard Rosalie qui la regardait avec cet air stoïque qu'elle détestait plus que tout.

"Tu ne peux pas... tu n'as pas le droit de dire des choses comme ça Isabella" siffla Rosalie d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses ongles s'enfonçaient lentement dans les hanches d'Isabella. Heureuseument qu'elle portait une robe.

"Tu m'as demandé de te dire la vérité alors je te l'ai dite. Donc tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre moi" se justifia Isabella en haussant les épaules "Royce est certes un bon parti mais il n'est pas assez bon homme pour toi. Toi, tu mérites quelqu'un qui te traiterais comme une reine, qui-"

"Tais-toi !" cria Rosalie en reculant brusquement, les larmes aux yeux "Je t'ai dit de ne pas dire des choses comme ça !".

Isabella pinça les lèvres et serra les dents.

"Bien" dit-elle d'une voix neutre alors qu'à l'intérieur d'elle-même c'était l'apocalypse "Il est temps pour moi de me retirer de cet... essayage, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre Robert" finit-elle par dire, le regard baissé avant d'attraper rapidement son chapeau et son manteau.

Robert était son meilleur ami depuis une dizaines d'anneés maintenant mais aussi l'homme qu'elle devait épouser pour ses vingt-deux ans donc dans quatre ans, elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un homme aussi gentleman et patient que lui. Son regard fut attiré par Rosalie à cette dernière pensée avec un visage empreint de tristesse. Tout le monde n'avait pas eu la même chance qu'elle.

"A-attends, je suis désolé de m'être emporté d'une telle manière Bella, pardonnes-moi" la pria Rosalie en l'attrapant par la taille avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'atteindre la porte "S'il-te plait" murmura la blonde au creux de son oreille la faisant frissonner.

Isabella déglutit difficilement en sachant très bien ce que faisait Rosalie, elle le faisait toujours et elle trouvait ça injuste. Rosalie avait le droit de jouer de ses charmes sur elle mais lorsqu'Isabella s'y mettait, l'autre jeune fille lui criait dessus, aux bords des larmes. C'était réellement injuste. Les bras de Rosalie se ressèrèrent autour d'elle lorsqu'elle ne bougea pas après une minute de silence. Dieu, elle aurait put rester dans cet position sans bouger pendant des heures et des heures. Sentir le corps de Rosalie contre le sien était une pure et douce torture qu'elle encaissait toujours sans ronchonner, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère, l'injustice, la douleur et la tristesse s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle se rappelait que ce corps appartiendrait bientôt à ce porc de Royce King.

"Bella..." chuchota Rosalie dans son cou, la chair de poule s'empara d'elle en sentant le souffle chaud de la blonde à quelques millimètres de sa peau.

Isabella retint son souffle, Rosalie n'avait qu'a se pencher légèrement pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur son cou. Quel horrible et délicieuse torture.

"Il faut que j'y aille Rosalie" murmura Isabella, la gorge nouée et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle était trop proche d'elle. Les bras de Rosalie ne la lachèrent pas malgré ce que venait de dire la brune qui fronça des sourcils. Elle posa avec hésitation ses mains sur celles entrecroisées sur son ventre "Rose..." l'appela-t-elle doucement.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes en étant en colère contre moi" lui confia-t-elle d'une petite voix de fillette qui fit légèrement sourire Isabella. Elle savait que c'était un péché sans savoir réellement pourquoi mais Dieu... ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

"Je te jure que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi Rosalie mais il faut vraiment que je parte à présent" la rassura rapidement Isabella en se libérant de l'étreinte serré de Rosalie pour pouvoir se mettre en face d'elle "J'essayerai de passer chez toi vers vingt-deux heures si cela te convient ?" demanda-t-elle timidement sachant que normalement Rosalie devait rentrer chez elle à vingt heure et pas une minute de plus.

Rosalie avait des parents assez strictes cependant elle les comprenait dans un sens, ils aimaient tellement leur fille que s'en était presque maladives et Isabella ne pouvait que les remercier de leur vigilance concernant leur jeune fille. Elle était si précieuse.

"Je ne sais pas Isabella... Si mes parents ou Royce s'aperçoivent qu-"

"Ils n'en sauront rien, je t'en fais la promesse ! S'il-te plait accepte, ça fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas passées une soirée ensemble et après ton... mariage je ne pense pas que Royce tolérera encore ma compagnie auprès de toi" termina-t-elle en chuchotant, le visage triste.

Le corps de Rosalie se raidit brusquement et elle prit en coupe le visage d'Isabella et rapprocha leur visage jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le souffle léger de la brune sur ses lèvres.

"Royce pourra avoir beaucoup de droits sur moi lorsque nous serons mariés mais il ne pourra jamais, je dis bien jamais m'empêcher de te voir Isabella. Il pourra m'enfermer dans une pièce que je trouverai tout de même un moyen de m'échapper pour te voir ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, est-ce clair ?" fit-elle, la respiration profonde tandis que ses yeux faisaient des allers et retours entre les yeux chocolats hypnotisant d'Isabella et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées par les siennes.

"Ros-"

"Mademois-Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolé !" s'écria Joyce, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte avant de faire demi-tour en courant laissant derrière la porte ouverte. Rosalie recula d'un bond, le visage rouge tandis qu'Isabella gémissait en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elles étaient mortes si leur parents eurent le malheur d'avoir vent de cet incident.

"J-je vais la rattraper..." bégaya Rosalie, toujours rouge de honte.

"Très bien... donc.. euh je t'attendrais sous ta fenêtre... à tout à l'heure" bafouilla Isabella avant de s'enfuir, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

"D'ac-d'accord..." murmura Rosalie en hochant la tête pour elle-même avant de se redresser en se raclant la gorge et de s'élancer vers le couloir "Joyce attendez... Joyce !".

* * *

"Tu devrais t'éloigner d'elle Isabella, je ne dis pas ça par jalousie ou par possessivité rassures-toi mais à entendre tes propos, vous vous êtes disons trop... éprises l'une de l'autre" expliqua le plus délicatement possible Robert pour ne pas énerver Isabella qui avait tendance à se mettre en colère très rapidement lorsqu'il était question d'une jeune femme blonde aux plus beaux yeux qui puissent exister.

Robert était un jeune homme au charisme indéniable, le corps élancé avec des cheveux blonds salés assez court, des yeux verts vifs rieurs, assez grand en taille et possédant une élégance et une aura imposante mais chaleureuse, il avait tout pour plaire malhereuseuement à l'âge de douze ans, ses parents et lui eurent un tragique accident de voiture qui laissèrent une grande balafre sur la joue du jeune homme ainsi qu'un énorme vide dû à la perte de sa mère dont il était extrêmement proche . Depuis, son père s'était plongé corps et âme dans son travail de médecin, un médecin adoré par toute la ville cependant depuis trois ans un autre médecin du nom de Cullen s'était installé avec son fils et sa femme au bords de la ville et aux dires de certaines personnes, il faisait des miracles.

"Je n'y arrive pas... J-je... j'ai besoin d'elle Robert" soupira Isabella le bras gauche enroulé autour de celui de Robert tandis qu'ils marchaient lentement dans le parc de la ville.

"Je le sais bien cela Isabella mais si tu n'essaie pas au moins de t'éloigner un certain temps d'elle pour prendre le temps de mettre en question votre relation et d'y mettre des limites, ta douleur ne fera qu'augmenter et tu sais pertinemment que lorsqu'elle sera mariée à Royce, il ne permettra plus vos petites escapades" reprit-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Isabella pinça ses lèvres, frustré par la personne repoussante qu'était Royce King. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, d'ailleurs dès qu'elle avait croiser pour la première fois son regard lors d'une soirée caritative, elle savait que cet homme n'était pas bon. Royce était le contraire de Robert. Hautain, arrogant et toujours suffisant, Royce possédait un sombre regard que certain pouvait qualifier d'attirant, il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui arrivaient aux yeux et qu'il avait l'habitude de ramener en arrière toutes les trente secondes. Lorsqu'il avait posé son regard froid et sombre sur Rosalie, Isabella avait aussitôt sût que ce jeune homme ne ressortirait pas sitôt de sa vie. Et elle avait malheureusement eu raison lorsque son monde s'était effondré en apprenant que les parents de Rosalie et ceux de Royce avait arrangés un mariage entre leur enfant respectif.

"Je ne te promets pas de fulgurants résultats mais je vais y songer et voir ce que je peux faire" déclara Isabella en hochant doucement de la tête.

Robert sourit, fière d'avoir convaincu la brune de faire quelque chose concernant la relation plus qu'étrange qu'elle entretenait avec Rosalie.

"C'est plus ce que je pouvais espérer même dans mes rêves les plus fous" se moqua-t-il sur un ton léger qui détendit aussitôt l'atmosphère entre les deux jeunes gens. Isabella roula des yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres et donna un coup d'hanche à Robert qui prit un air indigné.

"Voyons mademoiselle, ce n'est pas une manière-là de se comporter !" s'exclama moqueusement Robert avant de glousser.

"C'est... c'est exactement ce que dirait mon père !" ria joyeusement Isabella. Dieu, ça lui faisait tant du bien de rire après toute la tension qu'elle avaient accumulée depuis des semaines.

"Alors, tu as pu voir en exclusivité Rosalie dans sa robe de mariée à ce que j'ai pu comprendre par ta mère qui n'a pas arrêter pendant une demi-heure de complimenter Rosalie et ses bonnes manières" la renseigna-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Depuis le temps tu dois connaître ma mère, elle est la première fan de Rosalie. C'est à peine si elle se rappelle qu'elle à une fille" plaisanta Isabella en secouant la tête.

"Oh pauvre Isabella..." se moqua le jeune homme tandis qu'elle lui tirait puérilement la langue "Si seulement ton père pouvait te voir...".

"Il me tuerais sur place" termina Isabella en roulant des yeux.

Son père, Charlie était le Shérif de la ville, il était très fière de son travail et s'en vantait assez souvent mais heureusement que Renée, la mère d'Isabella veillait toujours à ce qu'il redescende sur terre lorsqu'il devenait un peu trop... pesant.

Robert regarda sa montre et fronça des sourcils.

"Mince... On dirait bien que c'est le mien qui ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi, je devais venir le chercher il y a quinze minutes à son cabinet !" s'exclama Robert en grimaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Vas-y !" fit Isabella en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Robert commença à s'élancer vers la sortie du parc mais revint soudain sur ses pas tandis que les passants le regardait de travers.

Elle le regarda avec étonnement puis sourit, attendrit en le voyant lui prendre doucement la main pour lui donner un baiser sur le dessus de sa main.

"A plus tard ma belle" lui dit-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur avant de partir en courant.

Isabella rougit en voyant la plupart des personnes présentes dans le parc la dévisager et partit à son tour d'une démarche qui se voulut nonchalante en se promettant de se venger.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez vous pensez ? Aimez vous le personnage de Robert ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et ca fait toujours plaisir :)**

**J'essaierai de poster le chapitre 1 dimanche ou bien lundi. **

**A la prochaine... **


	2. L'escapade nocturne

Chapitre 1 : L'escapade nocturne

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient. **

**Comme promis je poste le premier chapitre ! Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçue par le peu de reviews que j'ai reçu mais je suppose que mon résumé n'incitait pas trop à venir lire le prologue. Je sais il est vraiment nul et c'est pour ça que je l'ai changé en espérant que cela ramènera plus de curieux ^^**

**Xenarielle93: Merci pour ta review. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que tu étais attiré par le résumé car je trouve qu'il laisse à désirer... et oui moi aussi je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les fanfic du couple de Bella et de Rosalie soient si peu et je trouve cela réellement dommage, il y a tellement de potentiel avec ces deux filles, d'ailleurs c'est pour en partie cela que j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfic. Le fait que tu aimes Robert me rassure, c'est un personnage tout droit venant de mon imagination... D'ailleurs tu pourras remarquer que j'ai une manie de créer des personnages mais sans en abuser non plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

**MissLopez : Mdr, ça te choque autant que cela ? Cela faisant longtemps que j'avais l'idée en tête de faire un Rosabella donc voila, j'exauce enfin mon vœu pour ainsi dire... ^^ Et j'espère que les prochains chapitre te plairont :)**

**Désolé pour les fautes d'orthograpes.**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Caché derrière un grand manteau à capuche beige, Isabella se tenait comme promis, sous la fenêtre de Rosalie attendant patiemment que celle-ci se décide enfin à descendre le mur.

"C'est bon Rosalie, je te rattraperais !" siffla Isabella en roulant des yeux, les bras tendus devant elle et la tête orientée vers Rosalie qui la regardait avec hésitation, une jambe au-dessus du vide.

"Je ne suis pas sure Isabella... je pourrais me faire mal et-"

"Dieu Rose, Il n'y a même pas un mètre entre ta fenêtre et le sol !" s'exclama Isabella en se pinçant les lèvres.

"Je ne pense pas que tu aurais tenu le même discours si tu étais à ma place en ce moment !" répliqua la blonde en lui lançant un regard furieux avant de pousser un petit cri de peur lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la fit légèrement trembler. Isabella gémit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. Elle n'aurait jamais penser que ce serait si dur.

"Oh c'est pas vrai Rose ! Saute, je te rattraperais !" chuchota furieusement Isabella en tendant de nouveau les bras.

"Promets-le !" la pressa la blonde avec une moue. Isabella pinça les lèvres puis poussa un gros soupir.

"Je promets de te rattraper, et si je mens j'irais en enfer. Contente ?" demanda Isabella avec impatience.

"Émerveillée !" s'exclama Rosalie avec un petit gloussement "Bon mais tend bien les bras, hein ?"

"Oui ! Saute maintenant Rosalie ou je te jure-"

"D'accord !" soupira Rosalie en s'asseyant lentement sur le bord de sa fenêtre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sous elle et avala difficilement sa salive avant de fermer les yeux. Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle prit une grande respiration et s'avança sur le bord puis tomba. Le seconde suivante, deux bras la rattrapèrent _in extremis_ et la serrèrent contre un corps chaud.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit" murmura Isabella en la regardant intensément. Rosalie déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte que dans sa chute, ses bras s'étaient retrouvés autour du cou d'Isabella.

"D-désolé, je n'ai pas fais exprès" bégaya-t-elle confusément en sortant précipitamment de l'étreinte de la brune qui fronça des sourcils. Rosalie avala sa salive et arrangea rapidement ses cheveux.

"T-tu sais, tu es plus forte que je pensais Bella..." reprit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, l'air songeur. Isabella rougit et baissa le regard.

"Alors... on y va ?" demanda cette dernière en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Rosalie hocha vivement de la tête et elles se mirent en marche vers leur endroit spéciale. Quinze minutes plus tard, elles y arrivèrent et sourirent toutes les deux en voyant la ville au complet s'étendre sous leur colline. Isabella s'approcha d'un arbre et sortit de sa crevasse un panier.

"C'est ma mère qui a fait la tarte, un pur régal !" enthousiasma Isabella avec un sourire excité qui fit rire Rosalie.

Elles s'installèrent au bord de la colline et Isabella donnan une part de tarte aux pommes à Rosalie qui la remercia d'un sourire.

"Alors comment va... Royce ?" demanda Isabella en essayant de faire l'entoutiaste.

Rosalie haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire qu'elle avait très bien vu dans son jeu.

"Veux-tu réellement parler de lui maintenant Isabella ?" s'enquit-elle en se retenant de rouler des yeux.

"Non" admit la brune avec une grimace en retirant son grand manteau beige qui l'étouffait "Mais je sais que tu es excité par rapport aux préparatifs du mariage donc je t'écoute" enchaîna-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Rosalie sourit tendrement à Isabella. C'était toujours impressionnant de savoir comment Isabella la connaissait sur les doigts de la main, des fois elle se demandait si la brune n'était pas une télépathe ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Eh bien, j'ai reçu des nouvelles de ma tante Elizabeth et elle sera bien présente à mon mariage malgré le vilain rhume qui s'est emparé de ce pauvre Charles" expliqua-t-elle tristement puis elle sourit et reprit sur un ton plus léger "Je suis si pressé de voir leur fille, la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'avait que six ans et en quatre ans il s'en passe des choses !".

"Oh oui je me souviens, Anne c'est ça ? Après l'avoir vu, tu étais venu chez moi en pleurs parce que tu disais qu'Anne avait de plus beaux cheveux que toi !" ria aux éclats Isabella avec des yeux brillants.

"Et toi tu avais passé la nuit à me réconforter" murmura la blonde avant de baiser légèrement les yeux. Isabella eut un petit sourire et regarda la ville endormie qui s'étendait devant elle.

"Et la semaine prochaine tu seras mariée" chuchota-t-elle avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

Isabella avait l'impression que son coeur se fissurait en deux à chaque fois qu'elle repensait au mariage et à ce qu'il engageait. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration mais se raidit soudain lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour d'elle et la serrèrent fermement contre un corps chaud qui se pressa derrière-elle.

"Ne pense pas à ça, oublies un instant le mariage Bella. Pour moi" murmura Rosalie au creux de l'oreille d'Isabella qui soupira doucement.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment, Isabella réfugiée entre les jambes de Rosalie tandis que celle-ci avait le visage plongé dans le cou de la brune. Soudain Isabella se décala et tourna le haut de son corps vers celui de Rosalie qui la regarda avec interrogation.

"Rose je sais que ce n'est pas bien, que c'est même punie mais je veux faire quelque chose que je rêve de faire depuis des années. Je veux faire quelque chose avant que... avant que tu n'appartienne à quelque'un et que je ne puisse même plus me permettre de rêver de toi. Mais c'est à toi de choisir Rose " déclara-t-elle timidement tandis que ses yeux lançaient des coups d'œils envieux aux lèvres alléchantes de Rosalie.

"Bella j-je..."

"S'il-te plait" la coupa Isabella avec un regard suppliant "Pour moi".

"D'accord" chuchota Rosalie en avalant difficilement sa salive. Le regard d'Isabella s'illumina aussitôt coupant le souffle de la blonde. Magnifique...

Isabelle se lécha les lèvres sous le regard intense de Rosalie qui posa son front contre celui d'Isabella. Cette dernière sentit son coeur s'emballer à toute vitesse et ses mains devinrent moites tandis que sa bouche était soudainement sèche. Elle posa une main sur la nuque de Rosalie qui continuait de la regarder avec des yeux scintillants et soupira doucement contre la bouche de la blonde qui frissonnait.

Le temps s'arrêta autour des deux jeunes filles, les feuilles des arbres arrêtèrent de bouger, les oiseaux de roucouler et Isabella s'empara doucement des lèvres de Rosalie pour la première fois et sans doute la dernière fois.

Rosalie gémit doucement et entoura la taille de la brune d'un bras pour la serrer un peu plus contre elle. Son corps s'enflamma au seul toucher des lèvres d'Isabella, et son corps demanda aussitôt plus, plus d'Isabella, plus de tout. Soudain, elle sentit une langue chaude caresser doucement ses lèvres et le corps de Rosalie s'électrifia sur place. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres et gémit, plus fort cette fois-ci lorsque leur langues se rencontrèrent et se mirent à se battre pour la domination. Elle gagna et sourit contre le lèvres d'Isabella avant de plonger sa langue dans la bouche de la brune qui gémit bruyamment en se retournant complètement pour s'allonger sur Rosalie. Rosalie posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Isabella et les serrèrent doucement tandis que sa langue continuait son exploration et caressait sans arrêt celle d'Isabella.

Cette dernière recula légèrement pour rompre doucement le baiser lorsque le manque d'air devint trop insupportable et suça légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Rosalie qui gémit de plaisir. La brune relâcha la lèvre inférieure à présent boursouflée de Rosalie et prit une grande respiration.

"Bella..." gémit Rosalie voulant plus.

Isabella replongea aussitôt sur ses lèvres et s'en empara avec fougue. Ses mains se réfugièrent dans les longs cheveux de Rosalie et ses ongles ratissèrent lentement son cuir chevelu faisant gémir plusieurs fois Rosalie dont les mains remontèrent discrètement la robe d'Isabella pour glisser ses mains sur la peau brûlante de la brune. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise et gémit en roulant légèrement des hanches. Elle rompit précipitamment le baiser lorsque l'une des mains de Rosalie s'approcha trop de son entrejambe.

"I-il faut qu'on arrête R-Rose..." bégaya Isabella, le visage rouge d'excitation.

Rosalie protesta et embrassa avidement la brune qui soupira en clignant des yeux dans le baiser. Elle le rompit, le souffle court et envoya un regard furieux à la blonde qui la regardait avec un sourire suffisant et plus que suggestive. Elle déglutit difficilement.

"Bella... je te permets de faire quelque chose que tu as tant rêver de faire, autant en profiter non ?" lui susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque avant de lui mordiller la lèvre et de la lui sucer énergiquement. Isabella gémit en posant ses mains sur les joues de Rosalie et lorsque la langue de Rosalie plongea une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, elle la suça fermement tandis que la blonde se tortillait sous elle.

"Si on continue, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter Rose... De plus ils faut qu'on rentrent avant que nos parents ne se rendent compte de notre escapade nocturne" déclara Isabella avant de se lever d'un bond lorsque Rosalie essaya une nouvelle fois de l'embrasser.

"Laisses-moi t'embrasser une dernière fois et je rentrerais sans protester" lui promit la blonde en se levant à son tour. Elle n'arrivait plus à rester loin d'Isabella, elle avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser.

"Très bien" fit la brune avec méfiance.

Elle se détendit aussitôt lorsque la blonde s'empara de ses lèvres. Des étoiles explosèrent derrière ses paupières closes. C'était parfait.

* * *

Isabella regardait le plafond de sa chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé par les baisers qu'elle avait partagée avec Rosalie et le cœur battant toujours furieusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se demandait si Rosalie ne l'avait pas ensorcelée par magie parce que depuis qu'elles s'étaient séparées, Isabella n'avait qu'une chose en tête, ou plutôt un prénom : Rosalie.

Isabella pinça les lèvres en voyant par le rideau de sa fenêtre, qui n'absorbait pas très efficacement la lumière, que l'aurore venait de se lever et soupira. A présent, elle était certaine de ne plus arriver à s'endormir.

Elle repensa au mariage et une douleur fulgurante s'empara de sa poitrine lui coupant le souffle sur le champ. Elle grimaça et retint un gémissement en posant une main sur sa poitrine qui se levait et descendait rapidement. Avant cette nuit, la douleur qu'éveillait ce mariage lui paraissait horrible mais à présent c'était insoutenable. Peut-être aurait-elle vraiment dû mettre en application les conseils de son cher et meilleur ami, Robert hier-soir, avant les baisers. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'éloigner de Rosalie sans souffrir. Isabella se retourna dans son lit et ferma très fort les yeux voulut un instant ne penser à rien.

Après quelques minutes, son corps se détendit mais il se raidit aussitôt en entendant la cloche de leur maison sonner. Isabella fronça des sourcils et regarda l'horloge accroché au-dessus de sa commode; 11h30. Déjà ? Elle jeta un regard à la fenêtre et fit la moue. Elle n'avait pas vue l'heure passer. Enfin, ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau, ses proches l'appelaient la rêveuse, d'ailleurs Rosalie adorait la taquiner sur ce sujet. Isabella se leva et changea rapidement de robe avant d'aller voir à la fenêtre qui était leur invité. Son sang se glaça en le reconnaissant.

Royce King.

Isabella sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsque l'information s'inscrivit dans son cerveau comme on marque un cheval au fer rouge. Cependant son coeur ne s'emballa pas pour la même raison que lorsqu'elle était avec Rosalie, son cœur s'emballa de peur et d'horreur. Savait-il ?

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte puis sa mère apparut avec un visage sévère et les mains sur les hanches.

"Ou sont donc tes manières jeune fille ? Viens donc saluer comme il se doit monsieur King ! Il aimerait s'entretenir avec toi à propos du mariage" expliqua sa mère tandis qu'Isabella sentit son corps trembler. S'entretenir avec elle ? En tête à tête ?

"Mais tu seras présente n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Sa mère la regarda de travers et fronça des sourcils.

"Eh bien non, monsieur King aimerait te parler des noces, il comptait faire une surprise à Rosalie et sachant que vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre, il aimerait avoir ton avis sur l'affaire" répondit sa mère avec un sourire excité tandis que le visage d'Isabella prenait une teinte rose.

"Oh..." fit-elle avant d'avaler difficilement sa salive.

"Ne fait donc pas cette tête d'enterrement Isabella ! Tu devrais être tout à fait ravie qu'un homme d'une telle envergure veuille entendre tes conseils ! Allons !" la pressa sa mère en la poussant vers le couloir.

Isabella se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Royce l'a détestait comme elle le détestait et ce n'est surement pas une telle personne comme lui qui ferait des déplacement juste pour avoir de ses conseils. Non, quelque chose n'allait vraisemblablement pas et Isabella craignait de le savoir. Elle descendit l'escalier, sa mère sur ses talons et fit un sourire forcé à Royce qui se présenta en bas de l'escalier avec toujours ce sourire qui n'inaugurait jamais rien de bon.

"Isabella ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais dites-moi madame Swan, votre fille ne fait que s'embellir de jour en jour !" s'exclama-t-il avec un ton faussement joyeux qu'Isabella détecta aussitôt. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres, il voulait jouer de cette manière ? Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi !

"Oh monsieur King, quelle heureuse surprise me faite-vous en cette matinée des plus splendides !" enthousiasma-t-elle en finissant de descendre l'escalier tandis que sa mère, derrière-elle gloussait de plaisir en les voyant se complimentait de bon train.

Isabella vit avec satisfaction Royce se crisper. Royce s'empara de sa main et la lui baisa, les yeux dans les yeux. Certains croiraient voir des amants alors que c'était tout le contraire. Royce relâcha enfin doucement sa main et Isabella en profita pour saluer Miranda, la femme de ménages de la demeure des Swan qui se tenait en retrait, près de la porte d'entrée, elle lui fit un doux sourire qui la fit rougir.

Miranda était une métis de peau mais cela était loin de déranger Isabella qui trouvait toujours leur différence de peau d'une fascination débordante. Mais Miranda n'était pas que leur femme de ménage, c'était aussi la femme qui l'avait, en grande partie, élevée à cause du manque d'attention de ses parents. C'était une seconde mère pour elle et Isabella n'avait pas peur de le montrer.

"Miranda avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?" demanda-t-elle ignorant complètement leur invité. Elle entendit sa mère s'indigner derrière-elle et s'avança d'une démarche nonchalante vers la femme de ménages qui devint rouge devant la subite attention qu'elle recevait. Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Je suis sûre que... Miranda a merveilleusement bien dormit cette nuit, maintenant, si nous passions aux choses sérieuses ma chère Isabella ?" proposa Royce en posant une main sur son poignet. Isabella se raidit aussitôt et se tourna vers Royce, les sourcils froncés puis se permit un faux sourire.

"Bien sur" répondit-elle avant de le mener au salon.

"Madame Swan pourriez-vous nous laisser... seuls s'il-vous plait ?" demanda Royce avec un sourire charmeur en s'installant sur un fauteuil.

Mais pas n'importe quel fauteuil, celui du père d'Isabella. Celle-ci eut un froncement de sourcils à cela, si son père aurait put voir ça, il aurait fait un scandale et aurait renvoyé à coups de pieds au derrière Royce. Personne ne s'installait sur le fauteuil de Charlie, enfin sauf Isabella. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise dès son plus jeune âge, lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il la délaissait trop, elle avait l'habitude de s'installer sur son fauteuil en signe de provocation afin de transmettre un silencieux message à son père. Ça marchait à chaque fois. Renée se figea et Isabella vit son visage se tordre dans incertitude de ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle demander à Royce de changer de place ou simplement ignorer l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre ?

Renée dû choisir la deuxième option car le seconde suivante, son visage s'éclaira.

"Evidemment monsieur King" répondit-elle avec un sourire polie et déguerpit la seconde suivante.

Isabella vit Miranda s'attarder dans la salle de séjour et lui fit un petit signe de tête d'encouragement. Miranda lança un regard méfiant à Royce qui l'observait d'un air neutre puis partit d'une démarche raide. Isabelle se tourna enfin vers Royce et s'installa sur le canapé en face du fauuteil. Royce lui fit un faux sourire et croisa les jambes en réajustant d'une main lente ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient devant les yeux sans son chapeau.

"Eh bien Isabella, je dois dire que votre mère sait tout à fait entretenir une maison" déclara-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Isabella fronça des sourcils et croisa à son tour les jambes.

"Tout le mérite va à Miranda" le corrigea-t-elle rapidement.

Royce lui lançant un regard de travers, surement pas préparé à une telle réaction. Il est vrai qu'Isabella et Renée n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus proches en relation mère/fille. En fait, Isabella lui en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait passer ses petites sorties entres dames qui s'éternisaient toujours avant elle. Leur relation reposait sur la maladresse et sur le manque de connaissance d'une et de l'autre. C'était des étrangères comme pour l'une que l'autre.

"Soit, j'aimerais vous parler de mon mariage, plutôt des noces pour être plus exact" reprit le jeune homme en tripotant la chevalière en or qu'il avait à son majeur.

"Je vous écoute" l'encouragea-t-elle en prenant un air sérieux.

Royce prit soudain un air plus sombre et se pencha vers Isabella qui tacha de ne pas lui faire savoir qu'il lui faisait peur.

_Horriblement_ peur.

"Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que les choses soient clairs entre nous mademoiselle Swan, je n'aimerais pas qu'il y est de mal-entendus entre nous et par conséquent de fâcheuses répliques. Je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on me... défie. Surtout lorsque cette personne se trouve être une femme" expliqua-t-il en serrant les mains.

Isabella retint sa respiration et avala difficilement sa salive. Une menace. Il lui faisait une menace.

"Rassurez-vous Isabella, je n'ai rien contre vous cependant il serait préférable que vous preniez certaines dispositions afin que la relation que vous entretenait avec Rosalie se... dissipe lentement mais sans faire de bruitages, comprenez-vous ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil vers sa direction.

Isabella pinça les lèvres et ignora tant bien que mal son cœur qui battait à tout rompre depuis qu'elle avait comprit que leur invité était Royce King.

Royce qui lui disait explicitement de s'éloigner rapidement de Rosalie si elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à de fâcheuses conséquences. Son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. S'éloigner de Rosalie ? Ça la tuerait ! Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une telle chose et surtout après la soirée qu'elles avaient passées ensemble.

" Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne vois pas pourquoi ma relation avec Rosalie vous poserait un quelconque problème monsieur King" répliqua-t-elle courageusement. Royce eut un rire mauvais et lui jeta un sombre regard.

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris ma pensée mademoiselle Swan. Votre relation n'est pas bonne pour _ma future femme_ ni pour la communauté si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Joyce m'a faite part de son inquiétude concernant l'incident survenue pendant l'essayage et cela m'a fortement déplu voyez-vous. Les sorcières telles que vous ne sont pas les bienvenues dans ma demeure" enchaîna-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner de peur Isabella "De plus comme vous l'auriez compris, je ne suis pas du genre à reculer devant un défi, qu'il me plaise ou non et je n'hésiterais pas à employer les grands moyens en cas de... résistance" finit-il par dire avant que son regard se perde autour de la salle "Il serait tant dommage qu'une aussi bonne famille que la votre soit victime de... sombres événements et à ce que j'ai crû comprendre vos parents apprécient beaucoup leur actuel statut dans notre chère parfaite société, alors veuillons à ce que cela le reste, qu'en pensez-vous Isabella ?" demanda-t-il en se levant lentement pour qu'Isabella s'imprègne de sa statut imposante.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement et se retint d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front, préférant serrer ses mains tremblantes en poings. Elle le savait à présent, cet homme était le diable en personne, l'Enfer sur Terre.

* * *

**Alors la petite escapade vous a plut ? Avez vous trouvez Royce King II fidèle à l'image que vous vous faisiez de lui ? Ça rigole pas avec lui, ça c'est sur... Que pensez vous que Bella va faire face à la menace de Royce ? **

**En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire pour ma part :P**

**Comme vous l'auriez remarquer ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que le prologue, d'ailleurs les autres chapitres auront aussi, en gros, la même longue. **

**Eh bien j'espère que j'aurais plus de reviews cette fois-ci ! :)**

**Oh et dites-moi s'il vous plait si le nouveau résumé vous plait ! **

**A la prochaine... **


	3. Docteur Cullen à votre service

Chapitre 2 : Docteur Cullen à votre service

**Me revoila ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Je tenais avant tout à dire que j'ai étais agréablement surprise de remarquer que le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre 1 avait augmenté, merci, ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et surtout cela m'a encore plus encourager à poursuivre cette histoire. **

**MissLopez : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonnerais pas de sitôt, d'ailleurs comme tu a pu le remarquer avec mes précédentes fanfictions, je ne suis pas le genre de personne à les abandonner si je rencontre un problème ou une panne d'inspiration. Quant aux reviews, espéreront juste qu'elles augmenteront à mesure que l'histoire prendra forme ! Je te remercie encore pour ta review, ça fait du bien de savoir que ma fanfic est lue et est même appréciée ^^ **

**Xenarielle93: Oui, tu remarqueras dans les prochains chapitres, que Rosalie n'a pas le comportement froid et distant qu'elle a dans Twilight avec Bella. Ici, elles se connaissent depuis l'enfance et sont très proches. Leur relation n'est pas du tout la même que dans Twilight. Et puis pour ma part, je me suis amusé à crée ce coté de Rosalie qui ne peut supporter de voir Bella en colère contre elle, tout le monde à sa faiblesse... ^^ Tu as raison, elles ne sont pas encore prêtes pour passer ce "cap" mais je te rassure, mise à part ce point-là, leur relation évoluera. Ah ah, oui ce fameux Royce King. Je tenais, comme tu as pu le remarquer, à accentuer son coté vicieux/manipulateur. Soit sure, que dans cette histoire, Royce King sera un méchant ! D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas fini avec Bella. Contente que tu aimes Miranda, le second personnage tout droit sortit de mon imagnitation !^^**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review, c'est sympa ! :). Pour tout avouer cette idée m'est venue il y a longtemps, je dirais même que ça remonte à un an mais j'étais déjà sur autre histoire à ce moment-là et je n'avais pas vraiment la foi de me lancer dans une histoire pareille^^ Mais bon, il semble bien que ce temps soit révolu ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... **

**TheLilipopandco : Merci pour ton encouragement, ça m'incite encore plus à continuer cette histoire que j'ai déjà pas mal avancée, donc ce serait vraiment dommage que cette fic fasse un "flop" alors que pour ma part, j'ai aimé écrire ces chapitres... Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps et donc, voici la suite ! :)**

**Merci encore pour celles et ceux (qui sait... ) qui me lisent, qui me follow et qui m'ont écrit une review ! :) **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Après que Royce soit partit de chez elle, Isabella était restée à la même place, c'est-à-dire assise sur le canapé. Ce qui avait fait paniquer Miranda et Renée qui tentaient tant bien que de mal depuis une demi-heure de joindre le docteur Worse, le père de Robert, cependant celui-ci semblait être occupé. Isabella fixait le vase en mozaique posé sur la cheminée et se retint de grimacer en repensant à ce que ce même vase contenait; les cendres de grand-père Swan. Celui-ci s'était éteint ou plutôt écrasé par un escadron de chevaux lancé à plein galop à l'âge de quarante et un ans. Que la vie était courte...

"Peut-être devrions-nous joindre ce nouveau docteur qui séjourne à l'entrée de la ville. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom..." s'exclama avec empressement sa mère en faisant des allers et venus devant elle, avec un air à la fois inquiet et pressé.

"Monsieur Cullen, voulez-vous dire madame Swan ?" proposa poliment Miranda, une main sur l'épaule d'Isabella.

"Oui, oui c'est exactement cela ! Pourriez-vous nous trouver son numéro de téléphone Miranda ?" demanda Renée tantôt entrain de se ronger les ongles, tantôt entrain de regarder sa fille avec un visage profondément perplexe.

"Tout de suite madame" répondit docilement Miranda avant de monter à l'étage d'une démarche raide et précipité.

Sa mère vint s'agenouiller en face d'elle et la fixa d'air perplexe. Renée posa ensuite une main hésitante sur celles d'Isabella qui étaient jointes sur ses genoux et approcha légèrement son visage de celui de sa fille.

"Mon Dieu, Isabella, qu'as-pu donc te dire monsieur King pour que tu ne te mettes dans un état pareil ? Toi, le calme incarnée ?" s'inquiéta Rénée en lui caressant légèrement la joue.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux au toucher. C'était bien la première fois que sa mère se comportait d'une telle manière avec elle, d'une manière maternelle. Elle repensa à la question que sa mère venait de lui poser et se retint de froncer les sourcils. C'était pourtant simple, non ? Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle devait couper les ponts avec Rosalie si elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire à des représailles qui contiendraient non seulement elle, mais aussi sa famille. Mais Isabella ne pouvait laisser une telle chose se produire. Ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleurs du monde cependant elle l'ai aimait et ne permettrait pas qu'ils l'eurent arrivent le moindre malheur par sa faute et son courage qui virait à la stupidité lorsqu'elle la personne qu'elle affronté était un personnage tel que Royce King. Vicieux, égoïste et manipulateur.

"Monsieur Cullen sera là dans une dizaines de minutes" déclara soudain Miranda en descendant l'escalier, légèrement essoufflée.

Renée se releva d'un bond et s'écarta d'Isabella comme si elle venait de rompre une règle ou quelque chose de ce genre.

"Nous sommes sauvés !" soupira-t-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

Elle jeta un regard à Isabella qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle et soupira avant de s'installer à coté d'elle sous le regard étonné de Miranda. Renée jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Miranda puis s'approcha de l'oreille d'Isabella.

"Est-ce par ma faute que tu es dans cet état-là Isabella ?" demanda-t-elle timidement d'une petite voix de fillette qui attendrit Isabella même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Le silence lui répondit.

"Car saches que si j'en suis la cause, je suis profondément et sincèrement désolé de ce que j'ai pu faire pour... pour que tu en arrive à la. Je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure des mères m-mais je veux cependant que tu saches que..." Renée s'interrompit brutalement et regarda Miranda qui comprit qu'elle devait s'éclipsait, ce qu'elle fit avec un sourire mystérieux et l'esprit serein sachant qu'Isabella était entre de bonnes mains " Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime" reprit-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Isabella se mit à trembler en entendant sa mère lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et cette dernière posa aussitôt une main sur son dos avec un regard inquiet.

"M-moi aussi" murmura Isabella d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants de larmes "Moi aussi je t'aime maman...".

"Oh Bella..." fit Renée aux bords des larmes avant de prendre Isabella dans ses bras.

Soudain un petit raclement de gorge les firent toutes deux sursauter, Renée et Isabella se mirent à rougir comme jamais mais ne purent s'empêcher de sourire d'un air complice. Le cœur des deux femmes s'emballèrent à cette nouvelle complicité. Miranda se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour retenir son sourire excité et adopta un air neutre.

"Monsieur Cullen est arrivé, peut-il examiner mademoiselle Swan ou doit-il attendre... euh... que vous-".

"Bien sur Miranda ! Faites venir le sauveur de ma journée !" s'écria Renée d'une voix joyeuse en se relevant rapidement.

Isabella voulut en faire de même mais sa mère posa une main sur son épaule en lui adressant un regard inquiet.

"Je préférerais que tu ménages tes forces, on ne s'est pas encore de quoi est question ton... paralysement" expliqua-t-elle avec une grimace qui laissa place à un regard admiratif lorsque le docteur Cullen entra dans le salon.

"Mesdames, mademoiselle, j'ai crû comprendre que quelqu'un avait besoin d'une consultation d'urgence" déclara le docteur Cullen d'une voix veloutée.

Isabella se retint de se retourner pour savoir à qui pouvait bien appartenir une si belle voix et se crispa légèrement, les yeux rivés sur le visage expressif de Renée qui se transforma en un grand sourire rayonnant, les yeux débordants d'admiration.

"C'est ma fille, elle... en faite je ne saurais comment expliquer ce qui lui arrive" répondit sa mère en reprenant soudain sa mine perplexe et soucieuse "Il y a une demi-heure tout allait bien, elle s'entretenait avec monsieur Royce King, vous devez surement le connaitre..." Un lourd silence lui répondit et elle reprit avec empressement " Et après que ce dernier fut partit de ma demeure, Isabella resta figée sur le canapé et ne dit mot. J'ai cependant réussis à lui faire dire une phrase mais... j'aimerais beaucoup que vous l'examinez pour en savoir plus si cela ne vous dérange pas ?" termina-t-elle avec espoir.

"J'en serais même honoré madame Swan" répondit poliment le docteur.

Il contourna le canapé puis passa devant Renée et s'accroupit devant Isabelle qui eut le souffle coupé en voyant le docteur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, le visage doux et chaleureux, les cheveux d'un blond soyeux avec des yeux qui pourraient égaler avec la beauté de ceux de Rosalie. Des yeux dorés. Le corps agréablement bien entretenu pour un homme de son âge. Cet homme lui sembla être la perfection.

"Bonjour Isabella, ravie de faire votre connaissance, je suis le docteur Cullen mais vous pouvez m'appeler Carlisle" se présenta-t-il avec un aimable sourire qui fit cligner des yeux Isabella.

"B-bonjour mons-... Carlisle" bégaya-t-elle confusément faisant un peu plus sourire le docteur.

Ce dernier ouvrit sa mallette et en sortit une sorte de bâtonnet en bois, il se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'un mouvement de tête d'ouvrir sa bouche. Isabella s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche et se raidit lorsque le bâtonnet appuya sur sa langue pour voir sa gorge.

"Hmm... tout est en ordre ici" murmura Carlisle avant de libérer Isabella de son emprise et de sortir une petite lampe de poche "Ouvrez grand les yeux s'il-vous plait" lui demanda-t-il doucement. Isabella ouvrit en grand les yeux et grimaça légèrement lorsque la lumière de la petite lampe de poche l'aveugla "Ici aussi...".

Il reposa sa petite lampe et fixa Isabella d'un air songeur avant de poser ses mains sur ses tempes et de les masser doucement. La brune cligna des yeux. Une longue minute passa puis le docteur la relâcha et se redressa en rangeant ses instruments.

"Tout me semble en ordre mais je pense qu'Isabella devrait se ménager pendant quelques jours, éviter la ville et son bruitage continuel, mais surtout se détendre car vous êtes sans conteste très tendu mademoiselle, je n'en sais pas la cause mais vous devriez faire attention, cela peut être dangereux" le renseigna-t-il en la regardant avec inquiétude.

"J'y penserai" dit-elle d'une voix totalement neutre. Le docteur fronça des sourcils face à son comportement et la regarda avec insistance.

"Bien mais je tiens à vous dire que mon cabinet vous sera toujours ouvert et que si certaines personnes... font une quelconque pression sur vous dont je ne saurais malheureusement pas la cause, vous pouvez venir me voir et m'en parler, d'accord ?" s'enquit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

La gorge d'Isabella se serra doucereusement et elle détourna précipitamment le regard ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Renée, Miranda et le docteur Carlisle.

"J'y penserai" répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le docteur échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère qui se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

"Si vous voyez un quelconque changement dans son comportement, appelez-moi aussitôt, qu'importe l'heure et surveillez-la bien" déclara le docteur Carlisle l'attention de Renée et de Miranda qui hochèrent toutes deux de la tête, le visage sérieux "Bien, j'ai été ravie de faire vos connaissances mesdames et Isabella, j'espère que la prochaine fois que nous nous croiserons, vous serez rétablie. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien, j'ai une autre consultation" finit-il par dire en commençant à marcher vers l'entrée accompagné de Miranda. Renée soupira et s'installa à coté d'Isabella qui se permit de se détendre.

"Veux-tu que j'aille chercher les légumes que tu as commandé à monsieur Loon ?" demanda doucement Isabella en se tournant vers sa mère qui prit un air sévère.

"Tu as entendu le docteur Cullen Isabella, ces prochains jours tu ne devras rien faire et je vais tout de suite commencer par annuler tes rendez-vous de la semaine" répondit-elle en se levant rapidement. Isabella voulut se lever mais fut aussitôt arrêter par une main ferme "Toi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici et si tu bouges Miranda me le dira, n'est-ce pas Miranda ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Avec plaisir madame !" s'empressa de répondre Miranda avec un grand sourire. Isabella plissa des yeux en regardant les deux femmes et poussa un gros soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Cette semaine s'annonçait longue, très longue...

Le soir-même, lorsque son père s'eut installé tranquillement dans son fauteuil, Isabella sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion. Royce King II possédait-il peut-être toute la fortune de la ville et avait-il par conséquent beaucoup d'influences mais son père restait le Shérif de la ville, un Shérif très apprécié.

"Papa sais-tu que monsieur King II m'a rendu visite aujourd'hui ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Son père hocha distraitement la tête, les yeux rivés sur un dossier de travail qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

"Et est-ce que maman t'as dit ou s'était-il installé lorsqu'il eut pénétré le salon ?" enchaîna-t-elle malicieusement. Son père lui jeta un coup d'œil cette fois-ci mais retourna rapidement à sa paperasse.

"Non ? Ou ça ma chérie ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

"Dans ton fauteuil" lâcha-t-elle, jubilant d'avance de la réaction de son père.

"Oui j'avoue que le canapé est trè-Comment ?!" s'écria-t-il d'une voix aiguë en relevant précipitamment le regard, les yeux noirs et le visage rouge de colère.

"N'en veux pas à maman, elle n'a pas osé contredire cet homme qui la regardait d'un air si... si..."

"Si quoi Bella ?" demanda avec empressement Charlie, ses mains crispées sur l'accoudoir.

"Si... menaçant" termina Isabella.

Charlie se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés et se mit à faire des allers et retours dans la salle commune.

"Personne, et je dis bien personne n'intimide ma famille et surtout pas dans ma demeure ! Ce King peut-être le fils de l'homme qui tient la plus grande banque de cette ville mais moi je suis le Shérif et il est temps que je lui montre qui fait la loi dans cette ville !" s'emporta son père en balançant ses bras en tout sens.

Isabella se prélassa de cette vision, savourant déjà d'avance le savon qu'allait faire passer son père à Royce. Elle aurait voulu lui dire aussi qu'il l'avait menacé et qu'il lui avait explicitement dit de rompre tous contacts avec Rosalie mais cela l'aurait mené à sa propre perte cependant aussi imposant soit Royce King II, Isabella n'abandonnerait pas cette guerre aussi facilement qu'il le pensait. Il pensait avoir déjà en sa possession Rosalie et bien Isabella comptait bien le faire revenir rapidement sur Terre. Elle avait enfin trouvé son combat, son but et elle ne comptait pas de sitôt l'abandonner. Parole de Swan.

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimez ? Que pensez-vous du rapprochement entre Renée et Bella ? Et de la première rencontre de Carlisle Cullen ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, si vous en avez, j'essayerais d'y répondre le plus fidèlement possible sans pour autant dévoiler des spoilers de cette histoire... **

**Et n'oubliez pas, une review, qu'importante soit sa taille, est toujours la bienvenue chez moi !**

**Petit bonus : le chapitre suivant s'intitulera _Pourquoi elle ?_ **

**A la prochaine... **


	4. Pourquoi elle ?

Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi elle ?

**Amphytrie : Merci à toi de "me lire" et de me laisser un petit message. Et puis c'est sympa de voir que mon histoire est apprécié. :)**

**Xenarielle93 : En effet, j'espère que cela ne va pas s'arrêter de si tôt mais perso, de mon coté c'est la même chose lorsque je reçois une review ! Oui, je ne voulais pas faire Renée comme étant une mauvaise mère qui méprisait sa fille, Bella a assez de problème comme cela comme tu as pu le remarquer. C'aurait été trop méchant de ma part ^^ Je suis contente que ce passage entre mère/fille t'ai émue, ça prouve que je n'écris pas pour rien. Et oui, le noble et séduisant Carlisle ! Qui ne tomberait pas sous son charme ?^^ J'aime bien l'idée d'une Bella combattante sur les bords, d'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux qu'elle le soit pour ne pas plier sous les menaces de Royce. **

**MissLopez : Charlie est le "Shérif" de la ville, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas très présent à la maison et du coup il est très protecteur envers sa femme et sa fille. Je l'ai toujours vu comme un gros nounours qui serait capable de tout faire pour protéger sa famille^^ Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle répondra à toutes tes attentes :)**

**The Lilipopandco : Mdr, je suis assez fière de remarquer que tout le monde semble détester Royce, c'est l'effet que je voulais et j'adore ! :) Cependant Bella ne va pas s'en sortir si facilement. Et ou, Royce peut-être quelqu'un de très vil, égocentrique et j'en passe mais il est sournois et donc par inadvertance intelligent... **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui auraient pus échapper à ma relecture. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

"Ne t'engages pas la-dedans Isabella, tu sais pertinemment que c'est une très mauvaise idée !" siffla Robert en se levant du banc sur lequel ils s'étaient installés. Isabella fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

"Penses-tu que je ne sais pas déjà cela Robert ? Penses-tu que je ne sais pas que je suis entrain de mettre ma famille en danger ? J'en suis extrêmement consciente, cependant il est hors de question que Royce m'interdise de voir Rosalie !" répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. Robert lança un regard désespéré au parc et fit volte-face pour s'emparer brusquement du visage d'Isabella dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

"Bella, tu ne sembles pas comprendre. Royce King est surement l'homme le plus riche de cette ville après son père, de plus ce n'est pas une personne à avoir sur le dos car il est dangereux et peut importe ses actes, il les achète toujours parce qu'il à l'argent ! C'est du suicide Isabella, je t'en supplie écoutes-moi pour une fois" supplia-t-il, les mains tremblantes posées sur les joues d'Isabella. Cette dernière détourna les yeux ne supportant pas de voir le visage suppliant de Robert, sa gorge se noua.

"M-mais Rosalie est ma meilleure amie Robert, sans elle je... je ne sais pas ce que je serais..." tenta-t-elle d'expliquer, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle aurait tant voulu lui dire que Rosalie était plus que sa meilleure amie, qu'elle était la personne de ses rêves, de ses fantasmes les plus inavoués, que cette jeune femme blonde hantait chaque seconde ses pensées et que sa douleur n'avait d'égale lorsqu'elle se rappelait que Rosalie ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

Robert soupira et détourna un instant les yeux pour regarder deux enfants courir après des oiseaux en riant aux éclat. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour revenir à cet âge insouciant.

"Tu dois l'oublier pourtant" lui dit-il d'une voix ferme et déterminé tandis qu'Isabella le regardait avec incrédulité. Oublier Rosalie ? Jamais ! " Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et j'aurais aimé pouvoir alléger cette douleur mystérieuse que te prends à chaque fois que tu penses ou tu parles d'elle mais Isabella, votre relation ne peut plus durer" finit-il par dire en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Isabella.

Celle-ci continua de le regarder d'un air hébété n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il voulait qu'elle oublie la femme qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-il lui demander une telle chose ? C'était impossible.

"Quatre ans Isabella, tiens encore quatre ans et tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier d'elle" reprit le jeune homme en face d'elle en la suppliant du regard. Isabella fronça des sourcils à cela. Pourquoi quatre ans ? Que se passerait-elle dans quatre ans ? Ah oui, leur mariage mais cela ne résoudrait en rien son amour débordant pour Rosalie.

"Que veux-tu dire par la ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, les mains moites. Robert lui prit les mains, les serrant fermement en la fixant de ce regard pleins d'espoirs et d'amour.

"Dans quatre ans, nous partirons de cette ville, loin. Nous deviendrons heureux dans une autre ville, je te donnerais tout ce que tu voudras, tout. Et tu l'oublieras".

* * *

"Isabella attend-moi !" cria une voix derrière-elle la faisant se stopper-net.

_Cette voix. _

"Rosalie" soupira-t-elle en se retournant lentement.

Elle vit du coin de son œil la belle blonde s'avancer d'une démarche sensuelle vers elle et déglutit difficilement. Soudain quelqu'un percuta durement son épaule lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, elle s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme à coté d'elle qui s'était arrêté pour lui jeter un regard menaçant et son cœur s'arrêta un instant de battre dans l'horreur et la peur. C'était un des _sbires _de Royce. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et détourna précipitamment le regard en jurant mentalement tandis que l'homme reprenait sa promenade comme si leur silencieuse discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. Royce avait envoyé des personnes pour la surveiller. Dieu, elle était tellement foutue.

"Ce gars ne sait apparemment pas qui tu es" grogna Rosalie, les yeux fixés au-dessus de son épaule en posant une main protecteur sur son bras.

_Oh si Rose, il sait exactement qui je suis_, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Le regard de Rosalie tomba rapidement sur son visage, cherchant une quelconque blessure puis dévia vers le bas et ses parfaites pommetes prirent une teinte plus foncé faisant sourire Isabella dans l'amusement. Apparemment, elle ne laissait pas non plus Rosalie indifférente.

"Ça va toi ? Il ne t'as pas fait mal ?" s'empressa de lui demander la blonde après s'être racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Isabella secoua lentement son épaule droite qui lui arracha une petite grimace mais a part ça tout était en ordre.

"Je survivrais" finit-elle par dire en haussant seulement son épaule gauche. Rosalie continua tout de même de la fixer, l'air indécis.

"On devrait peut-être t'emmener voir-"

"C'est bon Rose, je vais bien" la coupa rapidement Isabella en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Rosalie se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et Isabella fut aussitôt attirer par le geste qui l'avait torturer pendant tant d'années. La jeune fille baissa les yeux en croisant les bras sur son torse lorsqu'elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_Concentres-toi ! _Se gronda-t-elle mentalement, les sourcils froncés.

"Peut-être devrions-nous aller autre part, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose" déclara Rosalie après un moment de silence. Isabella releva aussitôt le regard et leva un sourcil.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la refermer dans un claquement de dents lorsqu'elle vit du coin de l'œil le _sbire_ de Royce assis sur un banc de l'autre coté de la rue.

_Merde_, jura-t-elle tandis que Rosalie attendait nerveusement sa réponse.

"A-ah oui ?" fit-elle avec un petit rire nerveux "Pourquoi... pourquoi pas ici ?" proposa-t-elle en essayant d'être le plus nonchalant possible.

Rosalie poussa un soupir frustré et regarda autour d'elle avant de prendre quelques pas en avant. Cette dernière faillit tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle vit soudain le visage parfait de la blonde à quelques centimètres du sien et recula précipitamment en trébuchant ce qui tira un froncement de sourcils à Rosalie.

"Il faut qu'on parle... de _cette nuit _" articula-t-elle lentement à voix basse pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

Isabella jeta un regard nerveux au sbire qui cachait son visage derrière un journal déplié et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose avec le sbire de Royce juste à coté d'eux. C'était impossible et surtout trop dangereux. Isabella était inconsciente sur de nombreuses choses mais pas suicidaire.

"Pas maintenant" déclara-t-elle fermement en se redressant "Je n'ai pas le temps" finit-elle par dire rapidement en voyant le regard vexé de Rosalie qui plissa les yeux.

"Isabella tu sais que je déteste que tu me mentes" grogna-t-elle doucement, l'air sévère. Isabella grimaça et regarda ses chaussures ne supportant plus le regard intense de Rosalie.

"Moi ? J-je ne... C'est pas vrai..." couina-t-elle d'une petite voix. Un long doigt manucuré se posa sous son menton et le releva doucement.

Isabella retint sa respiration lorsque ses yeux furent happés par les deux magnifiques tourbillons dorés qu'étaient les yeux de Rosalie.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement en laissant retomber sa main "Tu... tu regrettes ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante pleines d'insécurités.

_Jamais !_ cria mentalement la brune mais elle s'abstint de le dire à voix haute et se raidit. Isabella voulut sur-le-champ l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer mais le sbire au coin de son œil l'en empêcha et elle se contenta de serrer ses poings.

"C'est... compliqué" marmonna-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le pendentif qui pendait au creux des seins de Rosalie. Celle-ci soupira et pinça ses lèvres dans l'énervement.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas Isabella !" protesta-t-elle d'une voix dur "C'est toi qui en fait quelque chose de compliqué".

Isabella lui lança un regard interloqué. Elle ? C'était elle qui rendait leur situation compliqué ?! Ah, c'était la blague du siècle !

"Excuse-moi Rosalie mais notre... situation n'est pas la chose qui soit la plus simple au monde non plus " répliqua-t-elle avec agacement.

Rosalie renifla et lui lança un regard furieux avant de détourner le regard faisant voler ses cheveux blonds autour d'elle. Isabella roula des yeux à cette vision.

"Et puis, dis-moi ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de préparer ton mariage ?" ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui cracher avant de le regretter en voyant le visage triste de Rosalie.

Isabella passa une main sur son visage fatigué en soupirant lourdement. Elle faisant n'importe quoi.

"Si c'est ce qu-"

"Je suis désolée, j-je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est... c'est juste que Robert viens de m'annoncer quelque chose qui m'a profondément bouleversé et aussi énervée je dois dire" marmonna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés et le corps raide. Rosalie lui jeta un regard inquiet.

"Quel genre d'annonce ?" s'inquiéta cette dernière en se tournant vers Isabella.

Celle-ci regarda Rosalie avec des yeux pleines de larmes.

"Il veut... enfin nous allons..." bégaya Isabella d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Rosalie se rapprocha aussitôt d'elle et posa une main sur son bras.

"Oui Bella ?" l'encouragea-t-elle doucement en essayant d'ignorer son cœur dont les battements avaient doublés en voyant dans quel état était Isabella.

"Nous allons partirent de cette ville dans quatre ans Rose..." lâcha-t-elle enfin avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Rosalie recula d'un pas, le visage choqué et les yeux écarquillés. Non, elle avait du mal entendre. Ça ne pouvait pas... non, c'était impossible, impensable.

"N-non..." bafouilla-t-elle alors que son ventre se tordait douloureusement à cet aveu "Tu ne peux pas...".

"Je ne peux pas aller contre son avis Rosalie" chuchota Isabella en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

Rosalie détourna rapidement les yeux en sentant ses propres larmes gagner du terrain et s'empressa de serrer fermement son pendentif. Une vie sans Isabella ? Elle eut envie de vomir à cette simple supposition, qui pourtant dans quelques années deviendrait réelle. Soudain elle se jeta aux bras d'Isabella qui la rattrapa _in extremis _tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Elle inspira profondément l'odeur parfumé de Isabella et gémit doucement. Non, Isabella ne pouvait pas partir. Pas loin d'elle. Elle n'y survivrait pas.

Le corps d'Isabella se raidit tout entier lorsque celui de Rosalie rencontra le sien mais elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant et ses bras serpentèrent d'eux-mêmes autour de la taille de la blonde. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose à sa gauche, le sbire de Royce se levait lentement et la fixait d'un regard neutre. Il se mit à marcher loin d'eux et jeta son journal dans une poubelle puis il se tourna légèrement vers Isabella et abaissa discrètement son chapeau avec un triste petit sourire. Isabella retrouva subitement son souffle. Il ne dirait rien à Royce.

"Ne m'abandonne pas Bella..." gémit Rosalie contre son oreille, ses ongles se mirent à griffer inutilement le dos de la brune qui la serra un peu plus contre elle. Les passants autour d'elles leur jetèrent des regards curieux mais ne dirent rien et passèrent leur chemin.

"Shh... calmes-toi Rose..." la pria-t-elle doucement en lui caressant légèrement le dos pour essayer de la calmer.

En vain, car cela sembla redoubler les tremblements de la blonde qui posa brusquement ses lèvres sur son cou. Isabella retint son souffle et écarquilla les yeux en lançant des regards paniqués autour d'elle. Dieu, que faisait-elle ?!

Isabella étouffa un bruit en sentant les lèvres se mettre à bouger contre sa peau frissonnante. Elle pouvait jurer pouvoir entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre à ses tympans et se mit à se tortiller, au milieu de l'allée sous les regards de plus en plus intrigués des passants.

"J'ai tellement besoin de toi Isabella..." souffla Rosalie contre son oreille avant de lui lécher le lobe de son oreille. Isabella étrangla un gémissement et colla Rosalie contre son corps qui semblait pouvoir prendre feu d'un instant un autre.

"Rose... arrêtes... les gens..." bafouilla confusément Isabella en sentant son esprit s'embrouiller à cause des lèvres douces et succulentes et-

_Concentres-toi bon sang !_ se hurla-t-elle.

Elle recula de quelques pas entraînant avec elle Rosalie qui ne voulait plus la quitter et fronça des sourcils. Comment était-elle sensé trouver assez de courage pour s'éloigner de Rosalie, la femme qu'elle aimait alors que cette dernière ne voulait qu'une seule chose, rester coller à elle ?

"Royce... il..." bégaya une nouvelle fois Isabella. Rosalie se figea aussitôt en entendant le prénom de son fiancé et décolla rapidement ses lèvres du cou d'Isabella puis recula en trébuchant, le visage rouge.

"Je s-suis désolée" s'excusa-t-elle en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux blonds "Je ne voulais pas... enfin si m-mais, il faut que j'y aille..." bafouilla-t-elle de plus en plus rouge, l'air perdu.

Isabella la fixa avec de grands yeux ne sachant trop quoi répondre à cela. Était-celle censée la rassurer ? Lui dire que tout irait bien ? Qu'elle la protégerait contre Royce et ses sbires qui pouvait parfois faire preuve de clémence ? La serrer de nouveau dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la relâcher ? Mais Rosalie ne lui laissa pas le temps de trouver une réponse valable et s'enfuit à grand pas, le visage baissé et le corps légèrement tremblant. Isabella resta la, debout au milieu de l'allée ou les gens se pressaient autour d'elle. Et se demanda pourquoi elle ?

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Comme vous l'auriez remarquez, rien ne va plut ! Pensez-vous que Bella réussira à pardonner Robert ? Qu'avez vous pensez de l'espion de Royce ? **

**P'tit bonus : le prochain chapitre s'intitulera _Souffrance. _**

**Aie, aie aie, je sais ça s'annonce déjà mal...**

**A la prochaine...**


	5. Souffrance

Chapitre 4 : Souffrance

**J'espère que l'attente n'a as été trop longue. Comme vous allez le remarquer, ce chapitre n'est pas très long. Alors j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre 5 demain soir, dimanche matin au plus tard. Réjouissez vous, c'est pas tous les jours que je fais ça ! :p**

**MissLopez : Malheureusement, la souffrance ne concernera pas Royce... désolé :/ mais notre Bella va en baver dans ce chapitre. J'espère quand même que tu apprécieras.**

**Xenarielle93 : J'adore toujours autant de lire les romans que tu me fais :p Rosalie et Bella se connaissent depuis leur plus tendre enfance, elles sont presque inséparables l'une de l'autre alors lorsque Bella annonce la nouvelle à Rosalie, qui malgré toute sa bonne volonté, appréhende le mariage avec Royce, voit son monde se détruire, elle oublie toute ce qui est autour d'elle, son seul but en tête étant de retenir Bella. Elle a toujousr pensé que Bella resterait avec elle, peu importe les obstacles et l'annonce du déménagement a eu l'effet d'une gifle sur elle, ou même pire. Bref, la vie à Rochester n'est pas aussi simple que cela comme tu l'a pu remarquer, surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Rosalie et Bella...**

**La Fouineuse : Ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir à quel point les gens suivent mes histoires... d'ailleurs j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. Ça faisait longtemps que l'idée de faire une fanfic sur Rosalie et Bella me trottait dans la tête. Moi aussi, je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il y a si peu de fanfic sur elles alors qu'elles font un super couple ! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'en faisant cette fanfic j'encouragerai des personnes à faire comme moi : A enrichir le Rosabella ! Merci encore pour ta review ! :)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Cinq jours étaient passés depuis leur dernière rencontre et Isabella commençait sérieusement s'inquiéter au manque de signe de vie de Rosalie. Peut-être qu'elle avait mal comprit le sourire du sbire de Royce et qu'il avait tout dit. Isabella frissonna de peur à cette supposition. Si ce sbire avait réellement tout dit, elle serait surement déjà six pieds sous terre et non entrain de se ronger les ongles et de faire les cents pas dans sa chambre.

_Dans deux jours Rosalie Lilian Hale deviendra Rosalie Lilian King II_, pensa-t-elle douloureusement avant de grogner, les poings serrés.

Soudain quelqu'un frappa doucement à sa porte la faisant sursauter de peur. La porte s'ouvrit légèrement et la tête de sa mère apparut.

"Robert est arrivé, il t'attend dans le salon" la renseigna-t-elle avant de lui sourire doucement faisant battre plus vite le cœur d'Isabella. C'était tellement rare de voir sa mère lui sourire.

"Merci, j'arrive" déclara-t-elle en réajustant rapidement son chignon devant son miroir tandis que sa mère refermait la porte.

Isabella prit une grande respiration et grimaça en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait fait à Robert avant de s'enfuir en courant du parc et de tomber sur Rosalie. Elle l'avait giflée, _dur_.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement mais sortit tout de même de sa chambre. Elle descendit rapidement l'escalier ne voulant pas faire attendre plus que cela Robert et entra timidement dans le salon ou son père et Robert discutaient joyeusement la faisant doucement sourire. Elle se racla la gorge pour leur faire prendre conscience de sa venue et les deux hommes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. La brune grimaça en voyant la marque rouge d'une main sur la joue gauche de Robert, ou sa cicatrice résidait. Enfin, on ne la voyait plus trop à présent. Robert et son père se levèrent, échangèrent deux paroles à voix basse avec un sourire complice puis son père s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un clin d'œil pétillant suivit d'un sourire fier et amusé.

"Belle droite ma chérie" la complimenta-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse avant de quitter la pièce. Isabella devint rouge pivoine et grinça des dents.

"Oh mon Dieu" marmonna-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Son père savait ! Un rire lui fit relever la tête et elle regarda Robert qui la fixait avec amusement.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à mentir à ton père Isabella, cependant je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais surement pas à ce genre de réaction" lui confia-t-il avant de se rasseoir.

"Non c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurais dû... Non, je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter d'une telle manière" s'excusa-t-elle en se précipitant à ses cotés.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas une grande affaire mais grimaça lorsqu'Isabella s'empara fermement de son visage pour examiner de plus près la marque qu'elle avait laissée. Elle soupira tristement et effleura du bout de ses doigts la marque rouge, Robert siffla et s'écarta rapidement.

"Je ne voulais pas..."

"Isabella c'est bon, cesse de t'excuser il n'y a pas mort" l'interrompit Robert en riant.

Isabella cligna des yeux et le fixa d'un air incrédule. Ne comprenait-il donc pas qu'il risquait de perdre sa dignité, sa fierté auprès de cette société si stricte à cause d'elle ?! Certes il n'y avait pas mort mais cela n'allait pas rester impunie, surtout si Royce avait le malheur d'avoir vent de cette histoire. Isabella retint une grimace à cette pensée.

"M-mais tu risque de perdre-"

"Ton père m'a promit de me couvrir" la coupa rapidement Robert avec un grand sourire.

Isabella leva les sourcils et se laissa glisser sur le canapé. Son père allait couvrir son fiancé alors qu'il y a quelques mois encore il criait tout haut que Robert n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de sa maison après avoir la fatidique erreur de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. La jeune fille secoua la tête avec un air ahuri. Son père était tellement... incompréhensible des fois.

"Mon père va te couvrir m-mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi ferait-il ça ?" demanda-t-elle avec confusion. Robert se pencha vers elle comme s'il était sur le point de lui livrer un secret d'Etat.

"Je pense que Charlie est assez satisfait de savoir que sa petite fille peut se défendre seule alors il a passé l'éponge" expliqua-t-il doucement en haussant les épaules.

"Wow, eh bien toutes mes félicitations Rob, tu es surement le premier survivant que je connaisse mise à part ma famille" gloussa Isabella. Puis le visage de Royce King II apparut devant ses yeux et elle grimaça. Ah oui, elle l'avait oublié lui...

"J'avoue que j'en suis plutôt ravie et honoré" plaisanta Robert avec un sourire amusé avant de se redresser et de prendre une mine plus sérieuse.

Isabella se raidit aussitôt en sachant d'avance de quoi il était sur le point de parler.

"D'ailleurs c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû t'annoncer... notre déménagement d'une telle façon, c'était grossier et déplacé mais surtout pas le bon moment. Tu étais désemparé et perdue à cause de ta relation avec Rosalie et moi... enfin, je n'aurais jamais dû faire une telle chose" s'excusa-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Isabella soupira et posa une main sur celle de Robert qui releva les yeux vers elle. Qu'était-elle censée faire lorsque son fiancée s'excusait ainsi et osait s'avouer coupable de son manque de tact ? Peu d'hommes auraient été capable de mettre de coté leur fierté pour s'excuser. Elle avait tellement de chance de l'avoir.

"On oublie ?" proposa-t-elle avec un timide sourire.

Robert lui fit un grand sourire et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et eut les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliqué ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter un tel fardeau que l'amour qu'elle portait pour une femme qui ne serait jamais la sienne ?

Elle renifla doucement contre le torse musclé de Robert qui lui caressait les cheveux bruns sans dire mot sur son état elle l'en remercia silencieusement pour cela. Elle essaya de trouver ce sentiment qui la submerger à chaque fois qu'elle serrait Rosalie dans ses bras mais ne le trouva pas et de nouvelles larmes déferlèrent sur son visage. Elle aurait tant voulut tomber amoureuse de Robert, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Ils auraient été si heureux ensemble, ils auraient formés le couple parfait, un vrai couple heureux. Mais à la place, elle était condamnée à aimer une personne qui ne lui serait jamais inaccessible. Elle gémit doucement à cette pensée qui lui tordait le cœur déjà assez souffrant. Robert se contenta de la serrer plus fermement contre lui, en lui glissant occasionnellement des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

* * *

L'aurore venait à peine de se lever lorsque'Isabella se réveilla avec un mal de ventre qui la tordit de douleur sur place et lui fit même pousser un cri.

Demain, Rosalie sera mariée.

Soudain des pas précipités se firent entendre et Miranda rentra dans sa chambre sans frapper, le visage paniqué.

"Oh ma chérie" soupira-t-elle en voyant l'état dans lequel Isabella était.

Cette dernière gémit de douleur dans son oreiller et le mordit durement tendit que tout son corps tremblait.

Demain, Rosalie n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être la sienne.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre tandis que Miranda la prenait dans ses bras en lui chantant une berceuse qu'elle avait l'habitude de lui chanter quand elle était petite.

_Ne pense pas à elle, ne pense pas à elle, ne pense pas à... _

"Rosalie..." sanglota-t-elle en griffant désespéramment les bras de Miranda qui avait les larmes aux yeux en la voyant ainsi.

Isabella retint un nouveau cri de douleur et serra les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements. Serait-ce comme ça tous les jours à présent ? Se réveillera-t-elle avec ce sentiment d'abandon, de tristesse écrasante et de souffrance ?

Oh quelle souffrance...

"Madame ! Madame !" cria soudain Miranda d'une voix tremblante ne sachant trop comment réagir avec une Isabella détruite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Renée apparue dans la chambre, les cheveux en batailles et le robe de chambre de travers. Sa respiration se coupa en voyant sa fille se tordre de douleur dans le lit, le visage en sueur et les yeux fermés dans la souffrance. Sa petite fille qui paraissait si petite, si fragile, si faible en cet instant.

"S'il vous plait..." gémit pitoyablement Isabella les poings fermés autour du tissu familier du tablier de Miranda "J'ai... j'ai mal..." sanglota-t-elle encore plus fort. Soudain un corps tremblant se pressa contre elle et se mit à lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

"Maman..." pleura-t-elle n'osant ouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur et qu'on prenait plaisir à le tourner, encore et encore. Dieu, si elle se mettait dans un état pareil maintenant, que se passera-t-il lorsque Rosalie sera mariée ? Un nouveau tremblement de douleur la parcouru la faisant gémir dans son oreiller. Elle ne pourrait jamais survivre comme ça.

"M-Miranda, il faut appeler le docteur !" s'écria une voix étranglée près de son oreille.

Elle se raidit et grogna lorsqu'un nouveau cri tenta de passer ses lèvres. Elle devait l'oublier, oublier son visage, son corps, ses yeux dorés, son nez parfait, ses sourcils sculptés, ses lèvres si douces et si voluptueuses, son sourire qui faisait battre son cœur comme personne n'arrivait à le faire.

"O-oh... mon Dieu..." sanglota-t-elle en se tortillant dans son lit, entre les deux femmes qui discutaient d'un ton pressé et paniqué.

"... Rosalie Hale... le docteur ne pourra rien faire pour elle... madame" murmura Miranda d'un ton triste. Son corps s'était figé en entendant le prénom de celle qui causait ses souffrances et ses rêves. Un long silence s'ensuivit entrecoupé par les sanglots déchirants de Isabella. Renée laissa tomber ses larmes et embrassa sa fille sur son front en sueur. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter de la voir ainsi. C'était une vision insupportable.

"Appelez-la Miranda et faites-la venir maintenant" déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle savait que Royce King II ne voulait plus que les deux jeunes filles se voient pour avoir écouter discrètement la discussion de Royce et Isabella mais sa fille souffrait de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait que trop bien : l'amour. Elle savait que c'était un pêché, enfin c'est ce que la Bible disait, elle avait une tout autre pensée sur ce point. Surtout lorsqu'elle voyait Isabella dans une telle douleur, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire à ce sujet, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire partir la douleur qu'éprouvait Isabella en cet instant cependant elle espérait que la venue de Rosalie Hale calmerait un peu Isabella.

"Bien madame" fit Miranda avant de quitter la chambre d'un pas précipité.

Renée continua de caresser les cheveux d'Isabella qui avait arrêter de crier mais continuer de gémit et de trembler. Renée l'embrassa de nouveau sur le front et y pressa sa main espérant faire baisser la température de sa fille.

"Elle arrive Bella, elle arrive".

* * *

**Bon ben j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop restez sur votre faim avec ce court chapitre mais promis, je me ferais pardonner avec le chapitre suivant :)**

**Qu'avez vous pensez de la scène Bella/Robert ?**

**A la prochaine...**


	6. Contre vents et marées

Chapitre 5 : Contre vents et marées

Isabella était au bord du sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit des pas s'approcher de sa chambre alors que les dix dernières minutes, sa mère n'avait cessée d'essayer de la rassurer et de l'apaiser. Une autre contraction de douleur l'a prit en entendant cette voix, _sa voix_ et elle grogna dans son oreiller. Elle devait être entrain d'halluciner ou de rêver. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui la fit trembler dans l'appréhension. Non, il n'y avait aucune chance que Ros-

"Bella..." lâcha une voix tremblante reconnaissable entre milles.

_Oh Dieu, cette voix. _

Sa mère libéra un soupir de soulagement en voyant Rosalie Hale dans une robe violette, simple, sans bijoux ou chapeau, avec une respiration haletante et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés.

_Elle a couru_, comprit mentalement Renée avec surprise, _elle a couru pour Isabella_. Renée se leva doucement, jetant un regard inquiet à sa fille qui gémit à la perte de contact. Elle s'empressa de lui embrasser le front puis s'éloigna du lit en regardant prudemment Rosalie dont les yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant Isabella.

"Qu'est-ce que..." Rosalie s'interrompit et prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre "Pourquoi est-elle dans cet état ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Miranda et Renée échangèrent un regard complice.

"Je pense qu'Isabella sera la mieux placée pour répondre à ta question ma chère Rosalie" déclara Renée d'une voix ferme tandis que Miranda sortait de la chambre après avoir embrassé les cheveux de la brune. Rosalie fronça des sourcils mais ne protesta pas et attendit que Renée quitte la pièce.

"Nous serrons dans le salon" la renseigna la femme avant de fermer doucement la porte. Rosalie se tourna aussitôt vers Isabella dont le visage était caché dans son oreiller.

"Bella..." l'appela-t-elle timidement en s'approchant prudemment du lit.

La chambre d'Isabella l'avait toujours impressionnée, non pas par sa taille mais par son style. Les murs étaient blancs mais possédaient des longue bandes marrons, il y avait aussi une coiffeuse près de la porte, une simple commode en bois et une fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée de la maison, la pièce était plongée dans une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et mystérieuse que réservée. Elle définissait exactement la jeune fille.

"Bella..." répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus suppliante en rampant sur le lit jusqu'à s'échouer près du corps d'Isabella qui se raidit. Rosalie soupira de soulagement. Au moins, elle était toujours en vie.

"Miranda m'a appelé parce que tu... enfin elle disait que c'était urgent alors je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu" dit-elle doucement en posant une main hésitante sur le dos de la brune qui tressaillit violemment au geste la faisant sursauter de surprise mais elle ne rétracta pas sa main.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles, seule la respiration bruyante d'Isabella rompit ce silence troublant mais cela ne gêna en rien Rosalie.

"Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais non ?" murmura la blonde en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. Sa main posée sur le dos d'Isabella remonta lentement jusqu'a attendre les premières mèches des cheveux de la jeune fille qui trembla doucement.

Isabella ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait hurler sur Rosalie pour lui dire de partir, ou la supplier d'enlever cette douce main sur son dos qui la torturer sans le remarquer ou simplement se jeter dans les bras de _sa_ blonde et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Isabella grogna dans son oreiller en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de penser.

_Ce n'est pas ta blonde !_ _Réveilles-toi !_ se cria-t-elle intérieurement dessus, _Elle ne sera jamais à toi, JAMAIS !_ La brune se décala brusquement et la main de Rosalie retomba mollement à coté de son corps.

"Tu... tu veux que je partes ?" demanda Rosalie d'une voix tremblante, la lèvre inférieure prise entre les dents et les larmes aux yeux devant le violent refus d'Isabella.

Cette dernière se retint de se lancer aux pieds de la blonde, de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, que jamais elle ne voudrait qu'elle parte loin d'elle au risque de subir la souffrance d'un amour inconsolable. Elle voudrait lui dire tant de choses...

Le lit bougea légèrement et sembla soudain plus léger ce qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Isabella. Rosalie s'était relevée.

"Très bien... Ce n'est pas grave..." soupira doucement la blonde en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes "Je... je reviendrais plus tard... si tu veux" marmonna-t-elle, la tête baissée avant de se retourner et de s'élancer vers la porte, les sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

"C'est impossible" fit soudain Isabella d'une voix rauque, la tête légèrement levée de son oreiller. Rosalie se stoppa-net dans son élan, son cœur battant à toute vitesse et ses mains tremblantes. Qu'est-ce qui était impossible ? Isabella ne tarda pas à répondre à sa silencieuse question.

"Nous deux... ca ne marchera pas" reprit Isabella.

Rosalie fit volte-face d'un seul coup et affronta le regard dévasté, désemparé et surpris d'Isabella. La blonde réduit rapidement la distance entre les deux jeunes filles et se retrouva à genoux sur le lit, devant Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle.

"C'est impossible parce que tu ne crois pas en nous Isabella !" rétorqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Isabella renifla à cela et voulut détourner le regard mais deux mains chaudes s'emparèrent doucement mais fermement de son visage "Regardes-moi !".

Et Isabella regarda. Son souffle lui manqua en voyant la plus belle femme qui pouvait exister sur Terre...

_... Et même dans toute la galaxie_, pensa Isabella en retenant un petit sourire.

Elle regarda cette superbe, cette époustouflante femme en face d'elle qui la regardait avec des yeux scintillants de telles émotions que le cœur d'Isabella eut un raté à cette vision. Elle regretta soudain ses pensées d'hier. Elle ne donnerait rien pour tomber amoureuse de Robert, rien. Le léger et chaud souffle de Rosalie sur son visage la fit cligner confusément des yeux. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre.

"Rien n'est impossible tu m'entends !" lui dit Rosalie d'une voix pressée, confiante, déterminé et sans appel "Et je... je t'interdis de dire que nous deux c'est impossible parce que c'est tellement plus que cela Bella..." soupira Rosalie en caressant doucement la joue de la brune qui ferma doucement les yeux, les trains soudain sereins "Ne m'abandonnes pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, pour nous..." murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

"M-mais tu vas te marier Rose" ne put s'empêcher de gémir Isabelle en rouvrit brusquement ses yeux pleins de larmes "A Royce..." ajouta-t-elle pour ponctuer sa douloureuse déclaration.

Rosalie posa son front contre celui légèrement en sueur d'Isabella mais c'était vraiment l'un de ses derniers soucis en ce moment.

"Bella... _Ma Bella_..." chuchota-t-elle avec un léger sourire qui désarma définitivement Isabella. Que pouvait-elle faire face à une telle magnifique force de la nature ? Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent comme des aimants, leurs mains cherchèrent avec empressement et désespoir la douce et tendre peau de l'autre.

"C'est du suicide Rose..." eut le temps d'articuler Isabella avant que les lèvres chaudes, douces, pulpeuses de Rosalie ne s'écrasent avec force contre les siennes lui coupant la respiration.

Mais elle n'avait que faire de sa respiration, elle n'avait besoin que de Rosalie, rien d'autre. Le corps d'Isabella se redressa légèrement tandis que celui de Rosalie faisait de même pour pouvoir le plaquer avec empressement contre le sien. Leurs lèvres glissèrent l'une contre l'autre avec une facilité et une simplicité qui firent sourires les deux jeunes filles. La langue chaude de Rosalie vint bientôt demander l'autorisation qu'Isabella lui accorda sans hésiter une seconde. Un gémissement fit trembler les murs de la chambre mais aucune de filles ne sût à qui il appartenait. Leur langues se caressèrent doucement, glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, profitant seulement de la présence de l'autre. Bientôt les deux filles se séparèrent, essoufflées par leur baiser.

"J'aime les défis..." souffla Rosalie contre les lèvres rouges d'Isabella avec un sourire narquois avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper de nouveau les lèvres de la brune qui fondit dans cette étreinte inexorablement et définitivement suicidaire.

Isabella aurait voulut la repousser, la congédier mais elle aimait Rosalie Hale d'un amour indestructible, qui pourrait aller contre vents et marées, battre des armées entières d'un simple toucher, détruire des pays, des continents, consumer des corps avec une simple pensée. Et si Rosalie Hale aimait les défies alors Isabella relèverait chacun d'entre eux, jusqu'au dernier.

* * *

Isabella fronça des sourcils en entendant quelque chose tomber au sol et ouvrit un œil puis un deuxième avant de tapoter d'une main tremblante la place vide et froide à coté d'elle. Elle se figea. Sa main serra brusquement le drap et sa vision s'embua à cause des larmes qui se pressaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elle avait tout rêver, rien n'était réel. Un gémissement s'éleva de sa gorge. Rosalie n'était jamais venue la voir, Rosalie ne l'avait jamais embrasser, Rosalie ne s'était jamais endormie à ses cotés.

"Rose..." gémit-elle d'une voix rauque qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

Dieu, elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu.

Des bras se pressèrent rapidement autour de son corps tremblant, la serrant maladroitement et l'odeur de l'herbe mouillé mêlée à celle du bois arriva jusqu'à son nez. Son père.

"Je suis là ma chérie. Shh... ça va aller" roucoula doucement son père d'une voix grave en lui tapotant le dos avec une grimace.

_Mais elle n'est pas là_, réalisa douloureusement Isabella avec de se pincer les lèvres pour retenir de nouveaux gémissements.

"Ou... ou est-elle ?" demanda-t-elle lentement d'une voix rêche qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

Son père le vit et s'empressa d'attraper le verre d'eau poser sur sa table de chevet avant de le lui donner. Elle avala tout. Son père reposa le verre vide et se tourna vers sa fille, les sourcils froncés avant de soupirer doucement. Il détestait voir sa fille ainsi.

"Elle est partit il y a quelques heures. Ses parents s'inquiétaient de son absence alors elle à dû rentrer mais elle m'a fait promettre de te dire qu'elle voulait réellement dire chacun de ses mots" déclara son père, maladroit.

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres sèches d'Isabella qui se redressa lentement sur son lit en jetant un bref regard à la fênetre dont elle pouvait aisément voir la lune. Ce constat la fit froncer des sourcils. Quelle heure était-il ?

"Papa, quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-elle aussitôt en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure en prenant conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas levée de la journée. Son père regarda sa montre en cuir qu'il avait depuis des années et une grimace déforma son visage.

"Très tard chérie, il est quatre heure et quart" précisa-t-il avec une moue. Isabella écarquilla les yeux et regarda autour d'elle avant de poser son regard sur son père.

"Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couché alors ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Son père haussa les épaules et regarda ses bottes usées.

"Je m'inquiétais pour toi Isabella, tout le monde s'inquiète. Et il était hors de question qu'on te laisse seule alors j'ai pris mon tour de garde" essaya-t-il de plaisanter avec un sourire épuisé.

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla d'amour à cela et elle s'empressa dans le serrer dans ses bras avec un sourire larmoyant.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû papa. Tout va bien maintenant" le rassurer-t-elle avant de le relâcher.

Son père se redressa et s'étira brièvement avec un soupir.

"Alors ça ne te dérangerais pas que j'aille dormir ? Tu es sure ?" s'empressa-t-il de lui demander d'une voix soucieuse qui toucha une nouvelle fois Isabella.

"Sure et certaine papa" le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire "Et puis je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à me rendormir, alors je vais surement lire donc tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire" ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules, ses yeux fixaient sur la grande pile de livres sur son bureau.

"Bien... Tu ne veux pas que j'envoie Miranda ou ta mère ?" insista-t-il tout de même en grattant sa barbe noir. Isabella secoua la tête et se leva pour aller chercher un livre.

"Va dormir papa, je serais bien" dit-elle d'une voix ferme avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Très bien..." fit son père avec hésitation avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front "Pas de bêtises hein ?" plaisanta-t-il avec un petit sourire tandis que la brune gloussait doucement.

"Promis" dit-elle.

Puis son père sortit de sa chambre en voyant à fermer la porte derrière-lui. Isabella soupira et sa tête tomba contre le dossier de son lit. Elle regarda la lune qui brillait de milles feux et ses épaules furent pris de tremblements. Rosalie se mariait aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Bon eh bien j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ( et surtout le moment Rosalie/Bella). N'oubliez pas que ça me fais toujours plaisir les reviews et que cela à disons, une petite répercussion sur ma détermination et ma volonté à avancer cette histoire ^^ **

**Et a celles et ( ceux) qui s''intéresserait par hasard aux séries, j'ai découvert Black Sails, bon c'est un peu violent et tout... mais je n'ai fais qu'une bouché de cette série. Elle vient de débuter cette année je crois, enfin bref... j'espère que vous y jetterez un coup d'œil, elle m'est devenue rapidement addictive à vrai dire ( et faut le dire, Max qui est joué par Jessica Parker Kennedy est complètement et indéniablement hot !) :)**

**A la prochaine...**


	7. Le mariage

Chapitre 6 : Le mariage

**Attention sortez les mouchoirs, ce chapitre est horirblement triste. J'ai même eu du mal à le terminer donc c'est pour dire...**

**MissLopez :**** Je suis contente que tu ai appréciez le début de ma fic mais je te préviens, ce chapitre sera un crucial tournant dans la vie d'Isabella. Il va disons "peter les plombs" et tu comprendras vute pourquoi. **

**Xenarielle93 : Malheureusement la vie de Bella va prendre un sacré tournant. Elle va réaliser que Royce a vraiment oser faire quelque chose si tu vois ce que je veux dire... et va littéralement se jeter sur lui. Elle ne sera plus la même après cette épisode... D'ailleurs la fic va prendre une nouvelle dimension... mais je ne dirais pas comment... ;)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Isabella regarda la photo entre ses mains, essayant de contrôler tant bien que mal la douleur qui résidait constamment dans tout son être. Elle caressa d'un pouce la petite photo qui représentait deux petites filles d'une dizaines d'années qui souriaient d'un air insouciant à l'appareil, tandis que derrière elles le coucher de soleil les protégeait d'un halo de lumière. Le cadre était légèrement penchée mais cela n'enlevait en rien la beauté unique de cette photo. Les bras posés sur les épaules de l'autre comme pour se protéger mutuellement du monde. Une brune et une blonde. Isabella Swan et Rosalie Hale. C'était Robert qui avait prit la photo. Une larme tomba sur la photo et Isabella s'empressa de l'essuyer ne voulant pas abîmer cette photo qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle regarda autour d'elle, des femmes se pressaient, criant de se dépêcher, que le mariage allait bientôt commencer, que la mariée était en retard. Une vraie cacophonie.

Elle prit une grande respiration, indifférente aux cris qui résonnaient autour d'elle et rangea discrètement la photo dans son corset. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et sourit doucement en lissant sa robe beige prenant soin de ne pas défaire le ruban marron autour de sa taille. Rosalie avait voulut qu'elle soit la demoiselle d'honneur mais Isabella n'avait pu accepter, c'était déjà assez douloureux comme ça de voir la femme qu'elle aimait se marier à l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde.

"Isabella... Isabella !" cria une voix près d'elle.

Elle cligna des yeux et se détourna de son reflet pour regarder la personne qui lui parlait. Vera. C'était la plus proche amie de Rosalie mise à part elle-même et Isabella ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre que Rosalie avait racontée leur relation assez spéciale en détails à Vera. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en elle, Isabella en était presque jalouse. Presque. Isabella lui adressa un doux sourire qui se fana quelques secondes plus tard en voyant le regard nerveux de Vera.

"Qu'y a-t-il Vera ?" s'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés. Vera détourna le regard et se mit à tripoter nerveusement le bouquet de fleurs de la mariée. Isabella haussa les sourcils. Ou l'avait-elle trouvée ?

"Rosalie n'est toujours pas là" déclara Vera en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Un sourire étira les lèvre d'Isabella. Connaissant Rosalie, celle-ci voulait sûrement faire une arrivée remarqué à son mariage, elle voulait que tous les regards soient sur elle.

"Tu connais Rosalie, Vera. Elle adore faire patienter les gens et jouer avec leurs nerfs" la rassura-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le miroir. Une main hésitante se posa sur son épaule.

"Ce n'est pas tout Isabella" fit Vera en regardant autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un allait crier d'un moment à l'autre au guet-apens. Isabella soupira et se retourna vers la femme.

"Oui ?" l'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle regarda brièvement l'horloge posée sur une coiffeuse et fronça les sourcils. Le mariage commençait dans dix minutes et Rosalie n'était toujours pas. En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Hier-soir, elle est venue chez moi et... je te jure Isabella que j'ai insisté pour que mon mari la raccompagne m-mais tu la connais, elle est tellement têtue quand elle veut..." bafouilla Vera d'une voix tremblante.

Isabella se raidit et sentit un mal de ventre affreux la prendre, elle posa une main sur ventre et retint une grimace. Isabella regarda avec agacement Vera. Elle voulait la faire taire, lui dire que Rosalie allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre avec un sourire arrogant et crier que le mariage ne commencerait pas tant que la mariée ne serait pas prête mais sa bouche semblait affreusement sèche et ne voulait plus s'ouvrir.

"Elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule et qu'elle... qu'elle..." Vera ne tint pas plus et éclata en sanglots en se jetant dans les bras d'Isabella qui la tint automatiquement contre elle. Des perles commencèrent à faire leur apparition sur le front d'Isabella dont alors qu'elle n'osait pas quitter des yeux l'horloge.

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Elle arriverait, c'était certain. Rosalie viendrait à son propre mariage, ou serait-elle sinon à part ici ? La ville entière était venue voir son mariage, elle ne pouvait tout de même pas ne pas s'y présenter. Cela faisait des mois et des mois qu'elle préparait le mariage du siècle. De plus Royce King II était en ce moment même entrain de discuter avec les invités. Non, Rosalie ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à une ville entière tout de même, pas qu'Isabella lui en voudrait de tout façon.

"Il faut... il faut demander à ses parents Isabella. Ils sauront ou elle est... C'est certain..." se reprit Vera en s'écartant d'Isabella qui avaient toujours les bras tendus et le corps figeait "Isabella ?". Et si Royce avait tout découvert ? Et si elle avait mal compris le sourire que lui avait fait le _sbire_ ?

Rosalie n'était pas la.

TIC. TAC. TIC. TAC.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et commencèrent à la secouer mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Parce qu'elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche, bouger un seul doigt, elle s'effondrerait aussitôt sur le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était pire que lorsque Robert lui avait annoncé leur déménagement. Son souffle se coupa et son coeur sembla battre dans tout son être.

Rosalie n'était pas la.

Des bras musclés l'entourèrent soudain et la serrèrent tellement que la jeune fille craint un instant que son corps ne cède sous cette démonstration de force. Mais son corps tint bon.

"Rosalie..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Les cris autour d'elle semblèrent s'être arrêtés mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et se concentra plutôt sur cette voix qui tentait tant bien que mal de la rassurer. Robert.

"Elle va arriver... Royce est la... elle viendra..." lui dit-il d'une douce voix.

Non, elle ne viendra pas. C'étais trop tard maintenant. Ses yeux qui n'avaient cessés de fixer l'horloge la brûler à présent mais elle ne détourna le regard que lorsque le tintement de l'horloge sonna les douze coups.

C'était l'heure du mariage.

Tout le monde se mit au mouvement comme si la mariée était réellement présente, elle vit même les parents de Rosalie, le visage ferme et neutre se dirigeait vers l'eglise à quelques mètres de cette salle et lâcha un souffle. Ils faisaient exprès. Ils voulaient espérer qu'elle viendrait encore, qu'elle leur faisait une blague digne de Rosalie Hale.

Mais Isabella savait.

Elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Malgré cette certitude qui semblait être marqué comme du fer rouge dans son esprit, elle laissa Robert la conduire dans l'Eglise dans un état secondaire et passa devant une Vera en larmes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les premières grandes rangées de bancs de la grande et majestueuse Eglise. La musique cérémonial résonnait déjà dans l'Eglise et la mère de Rosalie s'était assise au premier rang tandis que le père attendait la mariée non loin d'elle en faisant les cents pas.

"Je dois te laisser là, c'est Léon qui doit marcher avec toi" lui chuchota-t-il avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Isabella le regarda sans réellement le voir tandis qu'il faisait son ascendance sur l'allée avec un faux sourire et allait s'asseoir au deuxième rang. Elle fixa ensuite les invités insoucieux de ce qui se tramaient, ils chuchotaient entre eux, riaient aux éclats, complimentaient à tous bout de champs les mariés. Soudain quelqu'un apparut à sa droite, elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle le reconnut. C'était le _sbire_. Il la fixa d'un regard intense et lui prit doucement sa main pour la poser sur son bras fléchit contre son torse et il se figea. Le temps sembla s'arrêter mais Isabella continuait de regarder le _sbire_, Léon qui serra la mâchoire.

Elle savait qu'il savait.

Elle avait besoin qu'il lui dise. Il se tourna brusquement vers elle malgré les gros yeux que leur faisaient Robert. C'était à leur tour de marcher. Elle regarda Léon qui baissa légèrement la tête en la regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Tristesse, honte, culpabilité. Cela suffit à Isabella qui se redressa d'un seul coup, et fixa son regard vide sur un Royce nerveux, _trop _nerveux.

"Je suis désolé..." lui glissa le sbire à l'oreille d'une voix suppliante avant de les conduire lentement sur l'allée.

Ces trois mots réussirent à faire trembler son corps et bien plus encore, elle enfonça ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Léon qui ne protesta pas sachant qu'il méritait beaucoup plus que de petites griffures. A mesure que le couple avançait sur l'allée, Isabella devenait de plus en plus agité et son visage avait prit une teinte beaucoup plus foncé. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Royce King II ne serait même plus de cette galaxie.

Rosalie ne viendrait pas maintenant, c'était certain. Elle ne viendrait _jamais. _Léon la déposa une marche en-dessus de Royce, face à lui plus précisément. Le sbire s'abaissa devant elle, plus que nécessaire et elle aurait presque put jurer voir Robert froncer des sourcils d'un air de mécontentement devant ce geste, pensant surement que Léon tentait de la séduire. Mais c'était tellement pire que cela qu'Isabella aurait bien voulut que Léon l'embrasse devant tout le monde si en contrepartie sa belle, sa magnifique, sa majestueuse Rosalie apparaissait devant cette Eglise. Cependant Léon se contenta de lui baisser la main, les yeux fermés puis il la relâcha et se posta à quelques mètres de Royce.

La musique entonna un nouveau son et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée, s'attendant à voir Rosalie Lillian Hale apparaitre au bras de son père avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Et Isabella attendit, se raccrochant aux dernières poussières d'espoirs qui résidaient en elle malgré ce que lui avait dit Léon. Rosalie ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Lorsque dix minutes passèrent sans aucun signe de la mariée, les invités commencèrent à s'agiter, mal à l'aise du retard plus qu'inquiètant de Rosalie. Mais ni elle, ni Royce ou Léon ne bougèrent. Ils savaient eux. Soudain le père de Rosalie remonta l'allée d'une démarche raide et rapide, il se posta devant sa femme en lui chuchotant furieusement quelque chose et Isabella vit la mère serrer de toutes ses forces l'accoudoir du banc pour ne pas s'écrouler en larmes devant la ville entière. Robert continuait de la fixer avec cet air qui voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne, qu'elle devait être forte et courageuse, qu'elle ne devait pas pleurer.

Rosalie ne viendrait plus jamais _la _voir.

A cet déclic, le visage d'Isabella sembla devenir de glace et ses yeux jusqu'à là oublieux, vides de toutes émotions prirent une couleur beaucoup moins chaleureuse. Ses yeux semblaient à présent pouvoir lancer des éclairs et des flammes.

Robert vit tous ces changements et un frisson d'appréhension remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Isabella lacha le bouquet de fleurs que quelqu'un avait dû lui donner pendant son trajet jusqu'à l'Eglise, et ignora les plus proches personnes d'elle qui la regardèrent avec curiosité. Un rictus déforma son visage dans la rage, le désespoir et la souffrance. Ses mains se mirent à violemment trembler et elle vit du coin de l'oeil ses parents et Robert se lever lentement, avec hésitation en la fixer d'un air paniqué. Elle se tourna lentement et fixa d'un regard haineux Royce qui avait les yeux fixés sur son alliance posé dans sa main avec une moue. Elle s'avança vers lui tandis que le bruit de ses talons résonnait dans l'Eglise entrecoupé par les chuchotements alertés des invités. Elle allait le tuer.

"Isabella !" cria soudain quelqu'un d'une voix aigue.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour voir qui l'appelait. Léon la regarda d'un air suppliant mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Royce releva la regard et croisa le sien. Elle n'osait même pas penser ce que cet homme immonde avait fait à _sa_ Rose. Un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge et sa vision devint rouge. Royce ne bougea même pas et continua de la regarder et soudain... soudain un mauvais sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle se figea net dans son élan prenant de court Robert qui s'était approché d'elle pour la retenir, il lui rentra dedans et la regarda confusément mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui. Tout son être, son corps, son coeur, son esprit criaient vengeance.

Un monstre.

Royce King II était un monstre qu'elle allait tuer même si elle devait y laisser sa vie. Avec un cri de rage elle se jeta sur lui. La musique cérémonial s'interrompit brusquement. Ils tombèrent au sol sous les halètements de la foule qui se levèrent comme un seul homme pour s'approcher d'une démarche hésitante d'eux. Elle leva une main et frappa aveuglement à cause des larmes qui embuaient sa vision. Sa douce, sa parfaite Rose... Il l'avait tuer. Une main fut soudain autour de son cou et elle plongea son regard dans celui sombre de Royce. Elle l'avait vu enfin, sa vrai nature.

Soudain des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, la tirant avec force en arrière, loin du meurtier de Rosalie. Un sanglot déchirant passa les barrières de sa bouche tandis que les invités la regardaient d'air choqué, incrédule, horrifié même. Elle se débatit de toutes ses forces en crachant des obscénités à la figure de Royce qui ne s'était pas relevé. Des larmes dévalaient sans fin sur ses joues, son coeur lui faisait si mal qu'elle se retint de justesse de demander qu'on la tue. Elle griffa les bras qui la tenait fermement, essaya de les mordre en vain. Ces bras étaient trop musclés pour elle. On l'a souleva légèrement pour l'écarter encore plus et soudain ses parents apparurent devant son champ de vision faisant disparaître Royce. Sa mère lui prit le visage de ses mains tremblantes, elle pleurait aussi. Elle avait comprit.

"Rose..." gémit pitoyablement Isabella en se recroquevillant dans ce corps qui la tenait toujours fermement contre son torse.

C'était surement Robert. Un nouveau sanglot s'éleva de sa bouche mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle se fichait pas mal que les gens autour d'elle comprennent qu'elle aimait Rosalie plus qu'elle n'en avait le droit. Elle se fichait pas même d'être dans une Eglise aussi. Elle se fichait de tout maintenant qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais Rosalie.

"Oh Bella... ma chérie... je suis tellement désolée..." sanglotait sa mère en parsemant des baisers sur son visage en esperant faire disparaitre ce regard hagard, fou, torturé, souffrant de sa fille.

Elle n'entendrait plus jamais Rosalie la grondait lorsqu'elle lui mentirait. Elle ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur de roses et de fraîcheur qui avait toujours réussit à la détendre et à l'apaiser en un temps record. Elle ne sentirait jamais plus ses douces et pulpeuses lèvres rouges se poser sur les siennes. Elle n'aurait plus jamais l'immense plaisir de passer ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux et blonds de Rosalie. Elle ne verrait plus jamais ce sourire qui faisait battre plus vite son coeur et réussissait à la désarmer. La brune cligna des yeux lorsque des taches noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et gémit lorsque ses oreilles se mirent à siffler douloureusement.

"Rose..." eut-elle le temps de souffler avant de s'évanouir.

Et si Isabella aurait prêté un peu plus attention aux invités, elle aurait remarquée qu'il manquait trois invités à l'appel. Carlisle Cullen, sa compagne Esmée Cullen et leur fils, Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Je tenais une nouvelle fois à m'excuser pour mes éventuelles fautes d'orthographes. J'espère que cela ne vous empêche ****pas de profiter des chapitres. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensez ? Que se passera-t-il suite à cette scène, d'après vous ?**

**J'attends vos idées avec impatience !**

**A la prochaine... **


	8. Le jeu de la survie

Chapitre 7 : Le jeu de la survie

**Hello Everybody ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine moi c'était l'horreur, j'ai repris les cours mais bon c'est la vie... **

**Miss Lopez : Ah ah ah et tu te rendra compte très vite avec ce chapitre que la torture que je fais endurer à Bella ne fait que commencer. On m'a déjà dit que j'étais une sadique donc autant que j'y aille à fond non ? :p Et puis, qu'est-ce que serait une histoire sans aller titiller les faiblesses des personnages, hein ? Ce serait nul ! **

**L.I.E: J'aime beaucoup lire, en particulier lorsque l'écriture est fluide parce que je trouve qu'après ça se lit tout seul, donc pourquoi ne ferais-je pas la même chose avec mon style d'écriture en rendant le plus agréablement possible la lecture aux lecteurs. Enfin moi, c'est ce que j'attendrais de l'écrivain. Quand aux sentiments des personnages, j'essaie de me glisser dans la peau du personnage pour pouvoir être le plus fidèle possible à ce qu'il ressent et l'exprimer le plus véridiquement possible afin de toucher les lecteurs, bon des fois c'est compliqué de se mettre à la place d'un personnage tourmenté mais j'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux. Rosalie et Bella vont passer par une période difficile et surtout très longue. Chacune de leur coté croira que l'autre est morte alors qu'il n'en est rien, reste à savoir si elles se reverront un jour, et si oui, où, quand et comment... N'oublions pas aussi qu'elles changeront psychologiquement de leur coté et que peut-être cela entravera une future possible relation... **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Isabella regarda son adversaire, ses sens aiguisés de nature étaient en alertes maximales. Elle détectait chacun de ses gestes avant même qu'il ne les fassent, elle entendait chacune de ses respirations même si cela ne lui était pas nécéssaire. Elle entendait la foule délirante crier, avide de bras déchirés, de corps mutilés, de sang, de hurlements, de gémissements, de supplications. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement.

Elle haïssait la foule.

Son adversaire lécha lentement sa lèvre inférieure en la regardant intensément de ses yeux noirs. Elle poussa un nouveau grognement face à cette silencieuse provocation. Il eut un sombre sourire face à son comportement tandis que ses mains pleines de crasses se recourbaient et que ses jambes se fléchissaient lentement. Il allait attaquer. Et avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de faire un nouveau geste, Isabella était sur son dos et lui mordait sauvagement l'épaule. Il hurla de douleur et de rage. Une main attrapa ses cheveux et la seconde suivante Isabella était dans les airs avant de percuter violemment les lourdes barrières en métal qui la séparait de la foule. Cette dernière se mit à hurler comme jamais, à rire aux éclats, à défendre le combattant sur lequel elle avait pariée. Isabella secoua la tête et fut rapidement sur ses pieds sans une seule égratignure. Et soudain elle l'entendit, ce gémissement. Sa tête s'élança autour de l'arène cherchant la provenance de ce pitoyable gémissement et lorsqu'elle vit cet homme d'une trentaine d'années, le habits déchirés, le visage barbouillé de crasses et de sang, sa gorge se mit à la brûler douloureusement.

L'humain.

Le prix de ce combat de mort.

Son adversaire grogna, la rappelant à l'ordre.

Il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur.

Elle s'élança rapidement vers son adversaire, les yeux d'un humain n'aurait même pas put la voir. Un bruit semblable au tonnerre résonna dans l'arène lorsque son corps rencontra celui dur comme de la pierre de son adversaire. La foule se déchaîna, se leva en hurlant, se tira les cheveux de frustration, leurs yeux fous fixés sur les deux combattants qui luttaient sauvagement. Son adversaire l'attrapa par le biceps avant de lui mordre le bras. Elle cria mais réussit à se libérer et fixa sa nouvelle cicatrice avec une haine sans limites.

Elle allait le tuer.

Cette pensée la ramena des années en arrière et soudain le visage de Royce King II prit place de celui de son adversaire. Un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine.

Il ne sortirait pas vivant de cette arène.

La foule du le comprendre aussi car elle se tût soudain, comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois qu'Isabella Swan était sur le point de faire une nouvelle victime. Son adversaire sembla déstablisé par ce brusque silence et plissa les yeux en regardant la foule qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique. Isabella eut même un sourire à l'erreur que venait de commettre inconsciement son adversaire. Il venait de tourner le dos à son adversaire.

Une erreur mortelle.

Et semblable à un serpent, Isabella percuta de plein fouet le corps de son adversaire et ses mains furent autour de son cou avant même qu'il ne l'enregistre. L'adversaire écarquilla les yeux, d'un air hébété, horrifié. Isabella tira lentement sur son cou tandis que des toiles d'araignées apparaissaient sur le visage de l'homme qui se tordait dans une pure douleur. Il se débattit, lança aveuglément ses bras, tenta d'attraper quelque chose mais c'était trop tard.

Isabella avait de nouveau frappée.

Avec un bruit écœurant, la tête de son adversaire se détacha de son corps et tomba par terre. La foule hurla en levant les bras en l'air. L'humain poussa un gémissement de terreur et se recroquevilla un peu plus contre lui sachant ce qui l'attendait. La jeune fille déchira les autres membres de son adversaire avec un regard vide de toutes émotions et les éparpilla dans les quatre coins de l'arène. Elle se redressa, ne jeta même pas un regard à la foule et fondit sur l'humain qui eut juste le temps de pousser un hurlement de terreur avant que les crocs de la brune ne s'enfonce sauvagement dans sa jugulaire. Isabella gémit de plaisir en sentant le sang chaud s'écouler dans sa gorge et serra plus fermement l'humain entre ses mains meurtrières.

_Tellement bon..._, pensa-t-elle avec un plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps.

Trois mois qu'elle n'avait rien bût. Le corps de l'homme se relacha dans ses bras, _trop _rapidement au goût d'Isabella. Et bientôt il ne resta pas une seule goutte de sang dans le corps de l'homme. La jeune fille laissa échapper un grognement mécontent. Elle n'en n'avait pas eu assez. Isabella lâcha le corps sans vie de l'homme. Il rencontra le sol dans un boum qui fit ricaner certains spectateurs. Elle se retourna d'une geste fluide, gracieux mais se stoppa-net devant un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une pâleur qui pourrait faire honte aux grecs et à leur conception de la beauté blanche comme la neige. Il était couvert d'un chapeau marron troué dans certains endroits qui cachait son crâne rasé et vêtus d'un jean déchiré à la hauteur des genoux, son torse nu et puissant exhibait ses abdomens musclés, il était aussi pieds nus. C'était Joe.

_Un vrai bad boy_, se moqua-t-elle mentalement en retenant une grimace de dégoût.

Il lui jeta un sourire narquois qui donna envie à Isabella de vomir puis il se tourna vers la foule et son sourire s'élargit.

"Prosternez vous une fois de plus devant la diablesse, l'impitoyable, la tentatrice, et l'unique Isabeeeellaaaaaaa !" hurla-t-il avant de rire tandis que la foule hurlait à plusieurs reprises son prénom.

Isabella garda ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds nus sales et serra les poings. Elle aurait voulut tous les tuer. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle secoua violemment son épaule et la main se rétracta rapidement. Il l'a fixa d'un regard renfrogné par son refus mais n'ajouta rien. Deux autres hommes apparurent, ils l'a fixèrent d'un regard neutre et posèrent une main sur chacun de ses bras la faisant se raidir mais elle ne s'écarta pas. Il ne fallait jamais s'écarter de ces hommes, ils n'étaient pas comme Joe. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Ils faisaient juste leur travail.

"On dirait que ma vampire préférée va rester un peu plus longtemps en vie " lui chuchota Joe à l'oreille la faisant grogner. Elle lui lança un regard furieux mais ne répondit pas verbalement. Elle ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

_Connard_, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser cependant. Joe se tourna vers les deux hommes qui la tenait fermement à son plus grand malheur.

"Ramenez-la à sa chambre" leur ordonna-t-il d'une voix autoritaire avec un regard mortellement sérieux qui contrastait totalement avec son coté taquineur, sans limites, qui se fichait des règles.

Lorsque les deux hommes la fit quitter l'arène, la foule hua son départ et elle serra ses lèvres en retenant un grognement. Ils l'a menèrent dans un couloir sombre et sordide qui ne possédait qu'une petite lampe qui penchait dangereusement au-dessus de l'ascenceur au bout du chemin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas ce manque de luminosité, même dans le noir, Isabella aurait put facilement se déplacer sans jamais rencontrer un obstacle. Un des deux hommes appuya sur le bouton rouge et ils attendirent.

Cling.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement et ils entrèrent tous les trois, Isabella prises entre les deux grosses brutes. Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot. Lorsque l'ascenseur atteignit l'étage 5, il s'ouvrit silencieusement. Ils sortirent, leur pas silencieux ne résonnèrent étrangement pas sur le parquet brun sans imperfections qui avaient du coûter une fortune. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte bordeaux et un des deux hommes l'ouvrit tandis que l'autre se postait à coté de la porte en adoptant sa position de garde. Les mains derrières le dos, le corps raide et les yeux fixés sur la porte en face de lui, il ne bougea plus. Isabella rentra, elle se retourna la bouche ouverte s'apprêtant à parler mais l'homme lui claqua la porte au nez sans mot. Elle lâcha un grognement et jeta sa veste en cuir déchiré par terre.

Isabella soupira et secoua ses épaules tendus, elle marcha lentement dans le salon et s'arreta un instant.

Le regard de Bella s'aventura sur le salon. Il était assez vaste, il y avait deux canapés rouges avec une table basse transparente en son centre. Une télévision accroché sur le mur, en face. Les murs étaient blancs. Mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Nulle part d'ailleurs. Cela faisant des années qu'Isabella n'avait vu ni le jour ni la nuit et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour les revoir ! La jeune fille soupira de nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le canapé avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Elle grogna en sentant sa gorge la brûler douloureusement et grimaça. Elle avait besoin de se battre à nouveau mais soudain, des visions de ses précédents combats s'imposèrent à elle, elle était tellement de fois passée près de la mort.

Cela la terrifiait de savoir que sa vie pouvait finir demain à cause d'un adversaire qu'elle avait sous-estimée, ou d'un geste qu'elle avait mal analysé. Tout se passait tellement vite dans l'arène. Même si à présent ses forces et ses sens étaient décuplés par dix, cela n'enlevait rien à l'horrible angoisse qui la prenait à chacun de ses débuts de combat. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de boire, trois mois sans boire une goutte de sang lui avait suffit. Elle ne voulait plus revivre la même expérience tout ça parce qu'elle avait essayée de s'enfuir de cet endroit.

Demain elle irait demander à Joe un nouveau combat, il lui accorderait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était sa préférée et ce serait dans sa poche. Elle se leva er décida d'aller prendre une douche en espérant que cela la relaxerait. Bella rentra dans la salle de bains et se figea cependant devant le miroir et regarda avec dégoût son reflet.

Elle fixa ses cheveux longs bouclés bruns avec des reflets roux qui s'arrêtaient à la naissance de ses seins. Ses parfaites courbes de jeune femme qui auraient attiré n'importe quel homme. Son visage sans défauts, blanc comme la neige, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rouges légèrement entrouvertes, son mince nez droit, ses sourcils légèrement froncés et ses yeux rouges sang. Les yeux d'un assassin. Un grognement s'éleva de sa poitrine. Tout chez elle était fait pour attirer ses proies. Sa beauté n'avait d'égal qu'à sa monstruosité. Cette pensée la fit ricaner méchamment. Elle était une tentatrice, une séductrice, un monstre avide de sang.

Un vampire.

* * *

**Ouais, je sais vous êtes choqué de voir la métamorphose de Bella. Ce n'est plus une humaine fragile qui avait peur de quelconques sbires de Royce King II mais une tueuse. Bon j'espère quand même que vous avez aimé hein !**

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, elle est toujours très touchée par le drame "Royce-Rosalie" et s'en veut de ne pas avoir sauvé Rosalie. Je peux aussi vous dire que ce sentiment s'intensifiera au cours de l'histoire. **

**Qu'avez vous pensé du nouveau personnage Joe ? Il sera un personnage très important de cette histoire, de plus il n'est pas n'importe qui... **

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou a donner juste votre avis, ça me permet aussi de m'améliorer. **

**A la prochaine. **


	9. Un rendez vous avec Joe

**Chapitre 8 :**** Un rendez-vous avec Joe**

**Désolé pour ce petit retard, mon ordi m'a lâché du coup, j'ai été obligé un autre ordi. Bon, j'espère quand même que vous apprécieriez tout autant la lecture. **

**Xenarielle93 :**** Ah je suis contente que tu aimes la nouvelle Bella, c'était l'une de mes craintes d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'elle ne ressemble plus du tout en apparence à l'ancienne Bella, je dis bien apparence parce psychologiquement, c'est une tout autre histoire. J'avais peur que ce changement de comportement soudain ne gêne les lectures mais je suis heureuse, pour une fois, de constater que j'avais tort. Quant à Joe, comme l'indique le titre du chapitre, Bella va avoir une tête à tête avec lui, donc tu en apprendras plus sur qui il est et j'espère qu'il te plaira, parce que personnellement, j'adore ce personnage !**

**ooAxelleoo :**** Je suis contente que tu as apprécié la nouvelle Bella, j'avais une petite appréhension par rapport au nouveau comportement de Bella mais apparemment, tout le monde semble bien le prendre donc c'est super. Quand à une future rencontre, je suis désolé de te dire que Rosalie et Bella auront encore beaucoup de chemin à faire avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent. **

**S :**** Oui pour le PDV de Rosalie et non pour retrouvailles proches, désolée… Je ne veux pas qu'elles se retrouvent aussi précocement parce que j'ai envie de les voir évoluer chacune de leur côté, et voir après leur évolution, comment se déroulera leur rencontre, est-ce qu'elles seront les mêmes ? Est-ce qu'elles s'aimeront toujours autant ? Et je peux déjà te dire que la partie est loin d'être gagnée, j'adore mettre mes personnages dans des situations difficiles, et surtout pousser leurs limites au maximum. Donc oui, pendant un long moment vous n'allez pas arrêter d'être frustrez et me traiter de personne sans cœur… ^^ Mais bon, la fin n'en sera que plus savoureuse. **

**Meg1287 :**** Merci pour ton gentil petit mot, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes lecteurs aiment ce que j'écris **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Rosalie roula des yeux en sentant des regards emplies de désir se poser sur elle. C'était toujours la même chose de toute façon. A chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait dans un lieu, tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Les hommes la désiraient et les femmes la jalousaient, enfin ça dépendait des fois… Elle poussa un gros soupir et serra les dents d'un air renfrogné. Certes, elle aimait avoir l'attention mais à ce point-là, c'était trop ! Elle avait l'impression d'être une star internationale ! Son corps se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit un corps s'approcher derrière elle. Edward.

« Tu n'aurais pas à supporter tous ces regards indiscrets si tu étais avec moi » lui murmura-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Elle lui jeta un regard agacé, loin d'être éblouie par la beauté renversante qu'il était. Edward Cullen était sans nul doute le plus bel homme qu'elle n'eut jamais connu. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, d'une couleur roux fonçait qui tirait sur le brun. Ses yeux, comme les siens, était d'un magnifique or et s'assombrissait en fonction de leur humeur. Son corps était légèrement élancé mais pas très musclé, juste assez. Il avait un sourire séducteur qui pouvait faire fondre la plus solide des femmes et sa voix suave ne lui ajoutait que plus de charme. De plus, c'était un vrai gentleman et il jouait prodigieusement bien du piano, mais il ne parlait pas beaucoup, peut-être parce qu'il disait tout ce dont il avait besoin de dire à travers de jolies notes de piano.

Rosalie ne le comprenait pas. Parce que sans nul doute, Edward Cullen rimait avec mystère, ou bien âme torturée, elle hésitait toujours entre ces deux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il s'évertuait à essayer de faire d'elle sa compagne alors qu'elle savait, tout autant que lui, qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble. Mais peut-être espérait-il le contraire, peut-être espérait-il avoir trouvé une personne avec qui partager une éternité si longue et si solitaire.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit même pas et pénétra d'un pas raide le hall de leur nouveau lycée privé. Elle ne se céderait jamais à lui. Pas parce qu'il la révulsait, loin de là, cet homme ressemblait à un Dieu vivant, mais plutôt parce que son cœur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. A quelqu'un qui malheureusement, ne pourra jamais se tenir à ses côtés, ne pourra jamais la revendiquer comme étant sienne et repousser toutes ces personnes indiscrètes qui la dégoutaient. Parce que cette personne était morte. Parce que cette personne, avait emportée avec elle dans la tombe, son cœur mort.

Et cette personne n'était autre qu'Isabella Swan.

Un grognement à sa gauche la fit tressaillir. Elle lui jeta un regard noir en sachant exactement pourquoi il grognait. Edward s'était une nouvelle fois glissé dans ses pensées sans son autorisation.

_Je te déteste !_ pensa-t-elle ou plutôt hurla-t-elle dans sa tête avec toute la colère et la haine qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle vit Edward froncer les sourcils d'un air renfrogné et eut un sourire satisfait. Ce dernier, le voyant s'approcha dangereusement vers elle, jusqu'à que sa bouche effleure l'oreille de la blonde, cette dernière se raidit.

« Tu l'oublieras et tu deviendras ma compagne, je te le jure » siffla-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

« Essaie un peu _Eddie _» renifla-t-elle dédaigneusement en croisant les bras sur son torse. Elle fusilla du regard les étudiants qui la fixaient un peu trop et tourna les talons, l'humeur maussade.

* * *

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration pour tenter de calmer ses pensées malsaines et détourna les yeux puis elle se déshabilla rapidement sans oser jeter un regard à son corps. La jeune fille sauta dans la douche et soupira doucement lorsque l'eau brûlante s'écoula sur elle et se détendit instantanément. Elle ferma doucement les yeux mais les rouvrit aussitôt lorsque des images inondèrent son esprit. Des images qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à celle qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée. Des cheveux soyeux et blonds à damner, des yeux couleurs or envoutants, un sourire capable de désarmer le plus sauvage des guerriers. Un visage angélique. Des lèvres alléchantes et tentatrices. Une voix douce à faire gémir plus d'un(e). Un charme destructeur. Un corps pour lequel le monde entier devrait se prosterner.

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

Son visage s'imposa de force à son esprit et pour la première fois depuis des années elle ne lutta pas, elle baissa les armes et s'avoua vaincue. Isabella se laissa glisser le long du mur et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en poussant un faible gémissement. Ses bras entourèrent ses genoux et son corps se mit à trembler. Elle aurait presque crut entendre le souffle chaud et léger caresser son visage et son rire résonner au creux de son oreille. Elle poussa un second gémissement, plus prononcé et se serra contre le mur froid.

_Oh quelle torture..._

Isabella aurait nettement préférée se faire arracher un bras ou une jambe plutôt que de ressentir cette douleur, cette pure souffrance qui résidait et résiderait _éternellement_ dans son cœur mort. Son venin emplit rapidement sa bouche et elle libéra un grognement étouffé par sa main qu'elle mordait. Elle aurait une cicatrice mais peut lui importait, elle en avait tellement déjà qu'une cicatrice ne ferait pas de différence.

_"Bella... Ma Bella..."_ souffla une voix dans son esprit.

_Sa voix_.

Elle se leva d'un bond, déchira le rideau de douche et sortit rageusement de cette dernière. Elle se rhabilla en un temps record et sortit dans un vacarme de la salle de bains.

Elle avait besoin d'un combat, maintenant.

Elle attrapa une veste en cuir marron qui traînait sur le canapé et l'enfila en inspira de grandes respirations pour tenter de se calmer. Elle lança un dernier regard à son appartement puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fit face à l'homme qui gardait son appartement.

"Je veux voir Joe" déclara-t-elle avec une neutralité qui la surprit elle-même.

A l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression que son corps allait brûler d'un moment à l'autre, que son cerveau allait exploser et qu'un hurlement de douleur allait franchir d'une seconde à l'autre ses lèvres crispées. Mais il n'en fut rien. L'homme lui attrapa durement le bras, elle ne grimaça pas et se laissa traîner dans l'ascenseur sans rechigner. Ils sortirent à l'étage 2 et marchèrent jusqu'à une double porte bordeaux dont les bords étaient incrustés de cristaux étincelants. L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et elle entra sans se faire prier. Ils furent aussitôt dans le salon. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et grogna doucement en voyant quatre humaines d'une vingtaine d'années pressaient contre Joe installé sur un vaste canapé en cuir noir. Le plus grand qu'elle n'eut jamais vu. Elle nota dans un petit recoin de sa tête que trois hommes comme celui qui l'avait conduit ici étaient éparpillés dans le salon. Joe releva à ce moment-là le regard et un sourire narquois illumina son visage.

"Tu veux te joindre à moi ma Bella ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque, pleines de suggestions.

Elle grimaça en sentant sa gorge la bruler et détourna le regard lorsque Joe mordit le cou d'une des filles qui ne cria même pas, en fait elle gémit de plaisir et se colla un peu plus contre son torse nu. Quelque secondes plus tard, le corps de la jeune fille s'affaissa et le vampire fit un signe de tête à un homme qui vint aussitôt prendre le corps sans vie et s'éclipsa. Aucune des autres filles ne sembla traumatisée ou prendre conscience que leur petite copine venait de donner l'âme. Joe avait le don de l'hypnose, il pouvait tout faire avaler aux gens, cependant à son plus grand malheur, son don ne marchait que sur les humains mais cela ne l'empêcher pas de ne pas en profiter...

"Je..." Isabella s'interrompit et posa une main sur son nez pour se retenir de sauter sur les humaines qui la regardaient avec de grands yeux de biches et un regard innocent. Isabella grogna. C'était tellement injuste...

"Oui ?" l'encouragea joyeusement Joe en la regardant avec espoir.

Isabella cligna des yeux. Ce serait tellement simple de tuer ces jeunes filles. Lécher leur point d'impulsion tandis que le sang chaud et alléchant se propagerait à toute vitesse dans leur corps tremblant, elle n'aura qu'à se pencher un peu et...

Tellement facile, _trop_ facile.

Elle secoua la tête en essayant de faire partir les images malsaines de son esprit et fixa son regard sur Joe.

"Je veux un combat" réclama-t-elle d'une voix ferme, les yeux d'aciers et le corps raide. Elle ne devait pas fléchir, surtout pas devant lui. Non, elle se l'interdisait. Joe arqua un sourcil et un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage.

"Oh vraiment ?" s'écria-t-il avant de glousser doucement tandis que les trois filles restantes autour d'elles gémissaient de plaisir. Isabella leur adresser un regard de pitié puis reporta son attention sur Joe.

"Oui vraiment" répéta-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Joe plissa les yeux devant le ton qu'elle venait d'employer et son regard devint mortellement sérieux comme lorsqu'il s'était adressé aux deux hommes dans l'arène.

"Laissez-nous" ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme et grave.

Les trois hommes qui gardaient le salon sortirent de l'appartement sans rechigner mais elle sentit l'homme derrière-elle se raidir et se retint de se retourner pour le regarder "Toi aussi" siffla Joe en fixant l'homme derrière-elle.

Il grogna mais obtempéra et claqua les doubles portes derrière-lui. Isabella baissa la tête, se sentant soudain vulnérable sans son "garde du corps". Joe caressa les cheveux d'une fille qui souriait rêveusement, les yeux lointains tandis que les deux autres faisaient la moue de ne pas avoir autant d'attention.

"Je t'en prie, assis-toi" lui dit-il doucement en lui montra d'un signe de tête le fauteuil en cuir noir à côté du canapé.

Isabella soupira de soulagement.

Il n'allait pas l'obliger à s'assoir à côté de ces trois humaines qui ne cessaient de lui jeter des regards curieux. Cependant le connaissant depuis de nombreuses années, elle aurait dû se méfier en voyant le sourire malin qui s'était étiré sur les lèvres de l'homme au crâne rasé. Elle alla s'assoir prudemment sur le fauteuil et fixa nerveusement ses pieds nus. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil chuchoter quelque chose à l'une des filles qui hocha la tête avec un sourire excité, ses yeux d'un gris troublant fixés sur elle. Isabella se raidit.

_Oh oh._

Joe se redressa, inspira une bouffée de l'odeur alléchante de _ses_ filles comme ils aimaient les appeler. Son regard se posa sur Isabella et il sourit tandis que ses yeux cramoisis pétillaient. La jeune fille aux yeux gris troublant se leva lentement, lissa sa robe moulante noir et marcha vers elle d'une démarche lente et assurée avec un roulement de hanches qui fit grincer des dents Isabella.

_Oh Dieu de..._

"C'est l'une de mes préférées" lui confia Joe avec un fier sourire tandis que la jeune humaine s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

Isabella se recroquevilla loin d'elle et entoura son corps de ses bras en espérant que cela l'empêcherait de se jeter sur _l'une des préférées _de Joe. L'humaine la regarda, ses yeux gris la fixant intensément tandis que l'une de ses mains tripotait légèrement l'ourlet de sa robe. Isabella retint un grognement et elle lança un regard furieux à Joe qui se délectait du spectacle avec un grand amusement.

"Quoi ? N'apprécies-tu pas la _bonne _compagnie _ma beauté_ ?" lui demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Isabella renifla et le regretta aussitôt lorsque l'odeur sucrée du sang de l'humaine à quelque centimètres d'elle effleura ses narines. Elle retint un grognement et ravala le venin dans sa gorge.

"J'ai besoin d'un combat" répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque, en se retenant eux dernières parcelles de conscience de son esprit. Joe fit un bruit songeur et se gratta distraitement son menton.

"Un combat" dit-il d'une voix lente.

Isabella grimaça lorsque l'humaine se pencha vers elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras. Pourquoi tenait-il tant à la torturer ainsi ?

"Elle s'appelle Diana" l'informa subitement Joe la faisant sursauter. Elle le fixa confusément. Diana quoi ? Joe lui souligna l'humaine d'une signe de tête.

_Oh._

_Diana..._

Isabella se retint de prononcer ce prénom à voix haute et grogna lorsque Diana courut ses doigts le long du dossier de son fauteuil.

_Si _proche.

Isabella se pencha légèrement vers l'avant, vers _Diana _et renifla doucement avant de gémir. Son corps se crispa douloureusement et elle se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Sa gorge la brûlait comme jamais, elle se retint même de la griffer désespérément. Elle ne devait pas céder. Joe n'attendait que ça, qu'un faux mouvement pour lui dire à quel point ils se ressemblaient, à quel point ils seraient si bien ensemble. Il lui dirait encore une fois, qu'il lui donnerait tout mais elle ne pouvait s'engager dans une relation alors que Rosalie elle... Un grognement s'éleva de sa poitrine. Elle s'y refusait totalement.

"Isabella" murmura l'humaine en la fixant avec des yeux brillants.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux. Comment connaissait-elle son prénom ? Joe répondit à sa silencieuse question.

"Tout le monde te connait _ma_ Bella, tout le monde..."

"Le combat..." marmonna-t-elle, les lèvres pincés.

Elle n'osait plus respirer à présent. Joe eut une moue boudeuse devant le subit changement de sujet mais ne protesta pas. Il soupira plutôt et se redressa.

"Il y en a un dans deux heures, ton adversaire sera facile" lui confia-t-il avec un petit sourire "C'est un torturé d'esprit qui refuse de se nourrir de sang et blablabla... Tu n'auras qu'a tendre la main et lui te tendras son cou, aussi simple que cela" termina Joe avec un grand sourire. Isabella plissa les yeux et croisa défensivement les bras, oubliant un instant sa soif de sang.

Ou était le piège ?

"Hmm..." fit-elle avec hésitation en essayant de déceler le moindre soupçon de mensonge sur son visage cependant elle ne trouva rien et poussa un soupir de frustration. Aussitôt une main chaude et agile s'élança dans ses cheveux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et tomba du fauteuil sous les ricanements de Joe.

"Alors on a peur de Diana ?" lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle grimaça et se releva tandis que Diana faisait une moue boudeuse en la regardant avec de grands yeux innocents.

Isabella resta debout.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu me donnes cet adversaire" répliqua Isabella en croisant les bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés "D'habitude, tu me donnes toujours un adversaire assoiffé, prêt à tuer n'importe qui pour avoir une goutte de sang. Alors, dis-moi, c'est quoi le piège ?" lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

"Le piège..." répéta lentement Joe avant de la fixer avec un sourire mystérieux "C'est toi-même Isabella".

Un frisson d'appréhension remonta la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Joe ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom en entier, sauf devant la foule. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Comment ça, moi-même ?" demanda-t-elle en se tortillant sur place en voyant du coin de l'œil Diana se relever.

"Eh bien, nous verrons si une part de ton humanité réside toujours en toi. En fait, je suis réellement curieux de savoir quelle sera ta réaction lorsque ton adversaire te suppliera à genoux de l'achever" expliqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Isabella grogna et le fusilla du regard.

"Je serais prête dans deux heures, puis-je partir maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle lorsque Diana commença à contourner le fauteuil qui les séparaient. Joe inclina légèrement sa tête.

Oui.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres d'Isabella. Elle recula aussitôt vers les doubles portes et ignora la moue que fit Diana. La brune ouvrit une des portes.

"Oh et souviens-toi Bella. Tu n'as jamais utilisé l'un de tes droits" s'exclama soudain Joe sur un ton joyeux. Isabella fronça des sourcils mais ne se retourna pas.

"Lequel ?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité cependant.

"Le prendre sous ton aile".

* * *

**Alors vous avez aimé ? Maintenant que vous en savez plus sur Joe, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ? Vous croyez qu'Edward réussira à faire craquer Rosalie ? **

**A la prochaine… **


	10. Victor

Chapitre 9 : Victor.

**Je suis encore désolé pour le retard, le problème de mon ordinateur n'est toujours pas réglé donc c'est difficile de trouver un ordi libre et du réseau pour pouvoir publier les chapitres. Je vais devoir une nouvelle fois m'excuser aussi parce que je ne pourrais pas dans l'immédiat répondre à vos reviews, même si elles me touchent beaucoup et m'encouragent à continuer l'histoire puisque j'ai très peu de temps pour poster les chapitres… J'espère que vous aimerez quand même le chapitre. **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Le visage neutre, le corps tendu et les bras plaqués le long du corps, Isabella regardait silencieusement l'arène se remplir de spectateurs. Deux hommes l'encadraient, eux aussi ne disaient rien. Elle n'avait pas encore vue son adversaire, elle ne le voyait jamais avant le combat. Lorsque la foule sembla être au complet, un vampire fit entrer dans l'arène, une jeune fille vêtue d'une robe noir moulante.

_Diana_.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement.

_Sa préférée hein...,_ grogna-t-elle mentalement, les yeux fixés sur la jeune fille qui regardait la foule avec un regard perdue et des larmes aux yeux. Joe avait surement dû relacher son emprise hypnotique sur elle. Puis elle repensa aux paroles de Joe.

_"Si quelqu'un osait la tuer, je pense qu'on ne retrouverait pas son corps..." _avait-il rit sombrement. Non, elle savait maintenant ce qu'il mijotait en mettant Diana comme prix de ce combat. C'état un signe.

Un _énorme_ signe.

Il voulait qu'elle épargne son adversaire. Mais pourquoi y tenait-il tant ? Lorsqu'un combattant épargnait un adversaire, il devait tout de même montrer sa domination sur son ennemi et le mordre au moins une fois pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Cependant on ne pouvait faire appel à ce droit qu'une seule fois. De plus si le combattant épargnait l'adversaire, le prix lui revenait tout de même. C'était une des règles de Joe. On ne remet jamais un prix deux fois.

_Jamais._

Lorsqu'on remportait le prix, on pouvait en faire ce qu'on voulait, soit on le vidait de son sang, soit on le donnait à quelqu'un d'autre ou soit on le gardait en en faisait ce qu'on voulait. Et si Joe avait mis en jeu ce spécial prix, ce n'était surement pas pour que Diana se fasse vider de son sang. Il avait confiance en elle. Mais Isabella ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Joe voulait qu'elle épargne son adversaire. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Joe cette demande. Il adorait la regarder déchiqueter ses adversaires, il en demandait même toujours plus. Tout cela la laissait perplexe.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration en secouant la tête et ses yeux s'élancèrent sur Diana qui s'était recroquevillée par terre et sanglotait. Sa gorge se serra à cette image et son regard se baissa sur ses pieds nus sales en jurant. Pourquoi de tous les combattants que possédaient Joe, avait-il fallu qu'il la choisisse ?! Et Isabella sut aussitôt qu'elle aurait besoin d'un autre combat pour assécher sa soif.

"Putain..." grogna-t-elle, les yeux noirs.

Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez injuste et foutue comme ça, il avait fallu que Joe y mette son grain de sel et ne lui demande d'une manière assez éloquente d'épargner un vampire torturé mais aussi une humaine qui sentait aussi bon que... en fait, elle n'avait jamais rien sentit d'aussi bon. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté avec un sourcil arqué.

Etrange.

Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à sautiller sur place. Joe voulait peut-être qu'elle épargne ce fameux vampire mais elle, elle avait besoin de se défouler. La foule commença à crier et Isabella sut que c'était l'heure. On ouvrit le grillage qui la séparait à l'arène et lorsqu'elle s'avança dans l'arène, la foule se leva pour elle en hurlant, en riant, en l'appelant. Malgré elle, un sentiment de fierté l'emplit et un grognement sauvage s'éleva de sa poitrine et ravie la foule.

Sa bête prenait le dessus.

Elle écarta les bras dans un mauvais sourire et la foule se déchaîna à ce geste. Isabella se délecta du sentiment de puissance qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines mais elle se figea net lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Diana. Espoir. Désespoir. Terreur. Lut-elle sur le visage de l'humaine. Isabella eut une révélation qui la percuta comme une voiture aurait put le faire, elle ne voulait pas que l'humaine ait peur d'elle. La jeune fille nu le temps de se demander ce que cela voulait bien signifier s'attarder sur cette pensée, car en face d'elle une grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un homme d'une trentaine d'années en sortit.

Elle baissa les bras et pencha la tête en le regardant avec une curiosité non cachée. Cet homme devait être spéciale Joe avait tant insisté pour qu'elle l'épargne. Il avait des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, son corps était élancé et sa taille assez grande. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné lorsque l'homme ne jeta même pas un regard à l'humaine malgré ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Apparemment, ce n'était pas un jeune vampire pour avoir une telle maitrise de soif. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de regarder son adversaire avec un nouveau regard en voyant l'extrême sagesse qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage.

_Vraiment pas jeune..., _songea-t-elle pensivement.

Ce n'était réellement pas le type d'adversaires qu'elle avait l'habitude de combattre. Elle le regarda avec méfiance et osa un sourcil en voyant qu'il portait un short bleu fonçé et un débardeur noir avec écritdessus en rouge _J'adore mordre_. Celui qui lui avait donné ces vêtements voulait apparemment s'amuser. Lorsqu'on entrait dans "cette institution", on jetait les anciens vêtements et une personne en donnait de nouveaux. Cela faisait partit d'une des règles de Joe. Oublier tout de son passé jusqu'a ses gouts vestimentaires.

Elle grogna en voyant qu'il n'avait que deux cicatrices. Une sur le poignet et une autre sur son bras gauche. Il n'était peut-etre pas un jeune vampire mais en tout cas, c'était un nouveau ici. Son adversaire leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. Isabella hoqueta faiblement lorsqu'elle vit le visage torturé dans une tristesse infinie et une douleur qui lui fit rappeler... elle-même. Il s'inclina légèrement la faisant oser un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'un adversaire s'inclinait avant de se battre mais Isabella apprécia aussitôt le sentiment. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil Diana qui la fixait en sanglotant et serra les lèvres en sentant un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps s'abattre sur elle... la compassion.

Elle se reconcentra rapidement sur son adversaire et se mit à marcher lentement, il fit de même et bientôt Isabella tournait le dos à Diana. Elle grogna lorsqu'elle s'en apercut. Cette fille lui faisait faire des choses vraiment bizarres. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de protéger ses prix.

Elle fléchit ses jambes, écarta les bras et attendit qu'il s'élance vers elle comme le faisaient toujours ses adversaires. Cependant il ne bougea pas. Il la regarda sans cligner des yeux ou respirer. Après un long moment de silence, la foule se mit à siffler, à huer mais il n'y avait aucune chance qu'Isabella se lance dans les bras de son adversaire. C'était lui qui viendrait à elle et non le contraire. A ce manque de réaction, l'adversaire sembla la regarder avec beaucoup plus d'intêret. Isabella ne détourna pas le regard et leva même le menton, le défiant silencieusement. Soudain une forte odeur atteignit ses narines et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. Elle gémissait en reconnaisant ce qu'était cette odeur.

Du sang.

Ses canines s'allongèrent et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Elle avait soif, trop soif. Sa gorge la brûlait de nouveau, elle ne pouvait penser qu'a ça. Du sang. Elle vit volte-face et en une seconde fut à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire de Diana qui sanglotait silencieusement. La foule se tut brusquement.

Elle ne perdait jamais le contrôle.

Son adversaire ne tenta même pas de l'en empêcher ni les hommes qui étaient censés l'a ramener au centre de l'arène. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Diana et son nez effleura légèrement la gorge alléchante de l'humaine. Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans les battements de coeur affolés de l'humaine.

_Si proche..._

_Non, contrôle-toi ! Ne la mords pas, tu le regretteras ! _Lui cria une voix dans sa tête. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne regrettait jamais de boire du sang humain. C'était toujours des hommes meurtriers, solitaires, dont personne ne se préoccupait, donc boire leur sang ne la touchait en rien. Elle se disait toujours qu'elle débarrassait le monde de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le droit de vivre.

_Mais Diana est différente !_ pensa-t-elle aussitôt à sa propre surprise. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas tuer l'humaine. Ses mains se décrispèrent sur les épaules de la fille et après un effort surhumain, Isabella réussit à s'en éloigner en grognant.

Dans quel merdier était-elle tombée ?!

Son adversaire leva les sourcils en la regardant avec un mélange de choc, d'incrédulité et de surprise. Elle grogna de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose. A...

_Lui_.

Comme à chaque fois, le visage de Roye King II s'interposa à celui de son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé un muscle. Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Isabella. C'était l'heure de se défouler.

Elle s'élança vers lui et frappa sa nuque avant de lui donner un coup de coude sur le dos. Il s'écroula mais se releva aussitôt en grognant faisant oser un sourcil à la brune. Il semblerait bien que ce vampire torturé allait combattre. Il l'attrapa par la gorge la prenant par surprise et bientôt ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il était très fort. Cependant elle lui décrocha un coup de tête le faisant la relâcher. Elle s'accroupit et grogna. Il plissa les yeux et se mit à marcher lentement, les yeux fixés sur elle. Soudain, à une vitesse surhumaine il courut vers elle, Isabella eut juste le temps de s'écarter qu'un claquement de dents se fit proche de son oreille. Elle recula de quelques pas en le regardant prudemment courir rapidement autour de l'arène. A chaque tour il semblait prendre de la vitesse et ce manège rendit Isabella nerveuse. A quoi jouait-il ? La foule cria la faisant plisser les yeux et elle ne comprit que trop tard pourquoi lorsque deux bras passèrent autour de son cou.

_Merde._

Ses mains griffèrent désespérément les bras qui se resserraient autour de son cou la faisant hoqueter de douleur. Ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol. Un grognement contre son oreille la fit frissonner. Elle allait mourir. Sa vision s'embua et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un gémissement. Ses yeux clignèrent et commencèrent à se fermer d'eux-mêmes.

Soudain, elle recula des années en arrière et se retrouva dans sa chambre, à quelques centimètres du visage de la femme qu'elle aimait. Celle-ci lui souriait tendrement, un halo de lumière semblait l'entourer. Elle ouvrit la bouche et chuchota contre ses lèvres "_Ne m'abandonne pas Isabella... Lutte pour moi, pour nous..."_.

"NON !" hurla Isabella d'une voix brisée, désespéré en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Elle fit balancer en avant son adversaire qui poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de bouger. Ses mains tremblantes atteignirent son cou et le serra fort. Elle aurait presque put jurer sentir son propre cœur mort battre à ses tympans.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Des mains tentèrent t'atteindre son visage mais elle éloigna légèrement sa tête. Elle plongea son regard dans celui qui avait failli la tuer il y a quelques secondes et son visage s'adoucit.

"Quel est ton prénom ?" lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque en desserrant son emprise sur lui pour qu'il puisse répondre. Il la regarda avec incrédulité et laissa retomber ses mains contre le sol poussiéreux.

"Réponds !" grogna-t-elle en le fixant sévèrement.

"Vi-Victor" répondit-il aussitôt en continuant de la fixer avec méfiance. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres d'Isabella.

"Hmm Victor..." répéta-t-elle lentement avant de se pencher vers son oreille " J'espère ne pas être en train de commettre une grosse erreur Victor..." chuchota-t-elle avant de planter ses crocs dans son épaule gauche ou résidait déjà une cicatrice.

Il hurla, tenta de se débatir mais Isabella tint bon et grogna en le mordant encore plus fort. Il devait se soumettre s'il voulait qu'elle l'épargne. Enfin, après ce qu'il lui sembla un siècle, Victor se força à se détendre en poussant de faibles gémissements de douleur. Elle le relâcha lentement, prête à fondre de nouveau sur lui mais il ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda intensément et sourit.

Il était à elle.

* * *

**Alors vous pensez quoi de Victor ? Pensez-vous que Bella a fait la bonne chose en l'épargnant ? Des suppositions sur qui peut-être Victor et quel est le lien entre lui et Joe ? **

**A la prochaine… **


	11. Mien

Chapitre 10 : Mien

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une agréable semaine et que vous aimerai ce nouveau chapitre. Dites-moi si vous aimez ce nouveau personnage, ça m'arrangerai ! **

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

Elle se leva lentement, veillant à ce qu'il n'essaie pas une nouvelle fois de la tuer. Lentement, très lentement, elle leva la main droite au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux fixés sur Victor toujours allongé par terre.

"Je fais appel à l'un de mes droits !" déclara-t-elle d'une voix ferme et claire.

La foule se mit à chuchoter furieusement autour d'elle. Soudain, une grille derrière-elle s'ouvrit et Joe en sortit, avec son célèbre sourire narquois, le torse bombé et les pieds nus qui semblaient ne jamais toucher le sol. Il se posta à quelques mètres d'elle et la regarda avec une curiosité feinte. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle demandait.

"Lequel Isabella ?" lui demanda-t-il, les yeux scintillants en croisant les bras sur son torse. Isabella se retint de lui cracher dessus. Il le savait très bien.

"Je demande à ce que cet homme m'appartienne" répondit-elle calmement.

La foule haleta, ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande. Joe haussa seulement un sourcil.

"Soit..." dit-il d'une voix trainante en s'avançant de quelques pas vers elle "Mais je t'avertis, si tu veux réellement que cet homme t'appartienne, tu ne pourras plus jamais le redemander dans un autre combat. Alors, es-tu certaine de ta décision Isabella ?" demanda-t-il avec son regard mortellement sérieux. Isabella plissa les yeux. Se foutait-il d'elle ?! Elle n'avait jamais rien demandée elle ! C'était de sa faute à lui !

"Oui" grommela-t-elle cependant en reniflant.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Joe tandis que la foule se mettait à huer. Elle n'était apparement pas contente de la tournure des évènements. Il leva une main et le silence réapparut.

"Du calme mes chers spectateurs, Isabella est tout à fait en droit de demander à ce que cet homme lui appartienne. De plus ce n'est pas comme-ci elle venait de faire son dernier combat" les rassura-t-il avec un sourire qui donna envie à Isabella de le frapper "Demain aura lieu un autre combat, comme vous les aimez et Isabella en fera partit, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?" lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

La jeune fille serra les dents. _Quel connard..._

"Oui" grogna-t-elle une nouvelle fois pour le plus grand plaisir de la foule.

Trois hommes sortirent de l'ombre. Les jumeaux et un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Les jumeaux comme à leur habitude, se postèrent derrière-elle et ne bougèrent plus tandis que le troisième allait libérer Diana. Celle-ci tenta de se lever mais s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol en poussant un faible gémissement. L'homme l'attrapa par la nuque et la redressa violement. Isabella se tendit et grogna, elle fit deux pas vers eux et crût même voir Joe retrousser légèrement ses lèvres et fixer l'homme avec des sourcils froncés.

Cet homme allait avoir des problèmes.

Il jeta Diana aux pieds d'Isabella dont les yeux noirs continuaient de fixer l'homme. Celui-ci lui lança un regard arrogant puis s'éclipsa. Isabella posa enfin son regard sur Diana qui tremblait en pleurant et soupira. Elle s'approcha prudemment d'elle et retint sa respiration avant que son odeur alléchante n'atteigne son nez.

Cette journée était déjà assez dramatique comme ça.

La brune s'accroupit puis doucement, de peur de faire mal à l'humaine la retourner sur le sol et posa un bras sous ses genoux et une main sous sa nuque, ensuite elle la serra contre son torse et se releva en lança un regard furieux à Joe qui la regardait avec un amusement non caché. C'était de sa faute si elle devenait toute prudente avec cette humaine ! Elle n'y était pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Isabella fronça des sourcils à sa propre question mais refusa d'y répondre. Elle fit signe à Victor de se relever, ce qu'il fit en grognant puis elle fixa Joe en haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux.

"Ramenez-les a l'appartement d'Isabella" leur commanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers la foule, son sourire séduisant déjà sur les lèvres.

Isabella se permit une grimace de dégoût en se retournant et s'avança avec confiance vers la grille tandis que derrière-elle, Victor trainait un peu des pieds et que les jumeaux glissaient quelques mots à l'homme de tout à l'heure.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?" demanda Victor en la regardant avec méfiance "C'est pour me torturer sans être déranger par les cris de la foule ?" lui cracha-t-il furieusement.

Isabella serra la mâchoire et lui lança un regard furieux tandis que Diana tremblait légèrement dans ses bras.

"Fait attention à ce que tu dis !" siffla-t-elle, les yeux plissés "Je t'ai sauvé parce qu'on me la demandé, c'est tout" grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement tandis qu'ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant l'ascenseur.

Les jumeaux apparurent soudains à côté d'eux et l'un d'eux appuya sur le bouton rouge.

Cling.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et tous y montèrent, Victor se recroquevilla dans un coin, tandis qu'une nouvelle fois les jumeaux encadraient Isabella qui tenait fermement dans ses bras Diana. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils traversèrent rapidement le couloir avant de se poster devant la porte de son appartement. Elle se tourna vers Victor qui fixait méchamment les jumeaux et roula des yeux.

"Rentre" lui ordonna-t-elle simplement en le regardant sévèrement.

Victor lui lança un mauvais regard mais céda et rentra dans l'appartement en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible entre ses dents serrées. Isabella le suivit et ne se retourna même pas lorsque la porte claqua doucement derrière-elle. Elle déposa doucement Diana sur le canapé et lança un regard d'avertissement a Victor lorsqu'elle le vit grogner, les yeux noirs fixés sur l'humaine.

"Même pas en rêve le coincé" grogna-t-elle avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

"Je ne suis pas coincé" marmonna Victor de l'autre pièce, lui tirant un petit sourire. Isabella grogna cependant lorsqu'elle vit une note accroché sur le frigo.

**On dirait bien que ce frigo va enfin pouvoir te servir à quelque chose chérie – Ton parfait et sublime Joe.**

Elle attrapa la note et la jeta rapidement dans la poubelle en jurant contre Joe. La prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait, il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement. Elle ouvrit le frigo et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle le vit remplie de nourriture humaine, et eu un petit sourire narquois. Joe était vraiment accro à l'humaine. Isabella sortit une bouteille d'eau et attrapa un steak haché avant de fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine et de trouver un paquet de pâtes et deux poêles.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Isabella balança les deux poêles brulantes dans l'évier en poussant un grand soupir, le visage déformé par le dégout. Comment avait-elle pu manger, pendant ses 17 ans d'existence humaine des choses qui sentaient si mauvais et qui lui donnait même envie de vomir ? La jeune fille secoua la tête et apparut rapidement dans le salon avec une assiette pleine de nourriture et un verre d'eau.

"J'espère que c'est bon" marmonna-t-elle à Diana qui la regardait avec de grands yeux innocents tandis que dans le coin de la pièce Victor la toisait d'un air moqueur. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Diana la remercia d'un timide sourire et commença à manger. La vampire brune ne put se sentir fière lorsqu'elle entendit le doux soupir que lâcha l'humaine en avalant une bouchée du steak hachée.

"Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu es ici ?" demanda Victor en se redressant. Isabella fronça des sourcils à l'indiscrétion de la question et haussa les épaules.

"Quelques années" répondit-elle en croisant les bras sur son torse. Victor écarquilla les yeux et alla s'assoier sur l'autre canapé, inoccupé par l'humaine.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pourquoi quoi ?" demanda Isabella, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité. Victor roula des yeux et se détendit imperceptiblement.

"Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans ce bisness ?" lui demanda-t-il prudemment.

Isabella détourna le regard et soupira longuement. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça.

"C'est compliqué..." répondit-elle avec grande difficulté. Elle vit Diana s'arrêter un instant de manger pour la regarder avec curiosité et se retint de sourire puis elle vit l'air sceptique de Victor et se mordit la lèvre inférieure "Mais que les choses soient clairs, je ne suis pas un vampire avide de sang et de corps démembrés... ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc" reprit-elle en grimaçant.

"Alors pourquoi alors es-tu ici ? "

"Ecoutes Vicky-"

"Victor"

"Peu importe, tu ne me connais pas et je ne te connais pas, je t'ai uniquement sauvé parce que quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire, c'est tout. La pitié ce n'est pas mon truc non plus et tu le verras bien assez tôt alors fais attention aux mots que tu choisis et aux questions que tu me poses. Je vois bien que tu as vécu surement des choses très durs et tu n'aies pas le seul, je peux te l'assurer mais cela ne te permet pas de juger les gens d'un seul regard, compris ?" lui dit-elle, le corps raide et les lèvres pincés.

Victor serra la mâchoire et hocha d'un coup raide sa tête. Bella soupira et s'assit à coté de Diana qui se remit à manger aussitôt. Elle attrapa la télécommande de la télévision et l'alluma en espérant que regarder une émission lui ferait oublier les souvenirs qui tentaient de la submerger à son plus grand damne. Et une nouvelle fois, elle céda.


End file.
